The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan: Baby Saga
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: Welp, This saga's done! Next is the Goku Saga! For new readers, Gohan and Videl leave for a few days, leaving little Pan with the Briefs. THIS IS NOT P/V!! Will be revised! But for now, you'll have to bear punction, missing words, etc, with me >.
1. CH 1: No Buts!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.  
  
Author's note: Ok, this is my first fic, you don't have to be nice, I can handle the truth, although I would appreciate a little compassion. Enjoy!  
  
Ok, I know these ages and stuff are FAR off but that's the way I need 'em so bare with me.  
  
Trunks:3  
  
Goten:2  
  
Pan: 1  
  
Bra:6 months  
  
No Buts!  
  
Bulma was having a very busy day, taking care of Bra, cooking breakfast, and watching Trunks. As Bulma walked into the den and put Bra in the pin, the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" Bulma asked. "Hi Bulma, it's Gohan" "Oh, hey Gohan, what's up?" "Can you do me a favor?" "What is it?" "Well.I know its short notice and all but Videl and I have to go to America for a couple of days for very important meeting and I need you to take care of Pan while we're gone. Please?"  
  
"Sure Gohan, anything for you, when you need me to pick her up?" "Um.now." "Oh, well I can't do it right now.unless I get Vegeta to go" she whispered. "I doubt it" "He'll be there in 20 minutes" "ok Bulma, I trust you" "Bye Gohan, have a nice trip, tell Videl I said hi" "Ok, bye!". Bulma hung up the phone.  
  
Bulma walked in to see Vegeta in the living room watching that 'stupid box' as he called it. Trunks was playing with his toys next to the couch. "Oh Vegeta" she chirped. 'Uh oh, what's she up to?' he thought. "No" he stated. "I didn't even ask you to go pick up Pan from Gohan's house yet, how can you say no?!?" She yelled. "You expect the Prince of Saiyans to go pick up some brat?!" he asked, disgusted, "I don't think so onna!"  
  
"You're going Vegeta and that's final!" Bulma screamed, " I am very busy at the moment and I don't have time to go pick Pan up, now Gohan is counting on me to take care of Pan for a few days while he and Videl are gone and I'm NOT gonna go back on my word because you don't wanna go pick her up!" "You're the one who told that brat you'll baby-sit her, not me!" Vegeta yelled back. " If you don't go I swear I'll break that gravity machine and never build it again!", "You wouldn't dare!", "Oh, wouldn't I! Now be a good monkey and go." Bulma said calmly before exiting the living room to go tend Bra.  
  
"Stupid onna, I'm gonna kill her one of these days." Vegeta muttered before picking up the car keys and the capsule. He walked outside and threw the capsule, which turned into a black convertible. 'Why can't I just fly, baka woman!' He thought as he got in. He pressed the peddle and drove off. 


	2. CH 2: Hurry Up!

1st chapter @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Disclaimer: Read the 1st chapter

Ok, saiyan babies learn a lot faster than human babies, so If you hear Pan or Goten OR Trunks(not Bra)talking pretty well English, don't be surprised, ok? I know its absurd, but bare with me, I need 'em talking.

I'll be giving ages throughout the fanfiction, so keep an eye out.

Gohan:18

Videl:18

_Hurry Up!!_

Gohan and Videl were checking around the house, making sure they didn't miss anything. "Did we get all her things?" Videl asked. " I think so" "Well, I'm about to go in their with Pan, stay in here and let Vegeta in, ok?" "Sure, hun" Gohan said before kissing her on the cheek. Videl went into the room and went up to Pan where she was excitedly bouncing around her crib. 

"Hi mommy!" Pan exclaimed as she crawled over to the side of the crib where her mother was waiting with open arms. Videl, still a little stunned she's talking at her young age, I mean, who wouldn't! "Hi sweetheart, is my baby doing good?" she cooed. Pan nodded Pan nodded happily. "Guess what, you're gonna get to stay with your Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma for a few days while we're gone" "who?" "You'll meet them soon enough" Videl said.

(Ding-dong) "Oh, that must be Vegeta, coming!" Gohan said as he went to go answer the door. He opened it to find a very agitated Vegeta waiting. "Where's the brat?" "What, no hi Gohan" he jokingly asked. "Fine, hi Gohan, where's your father, oh wait, he's dead,never mind" Vegeta said as he pushed past Gohan and walked upstairs where he sensed two ki's. 'He can be such a jerk at times, gosh, isn't it bad enoughhe was trying to kill me every 5 minutes when I was little!' Gohan thought as he looked for the capsule with Pan's things.

'This must be the room' Vegeta thought as he opened the door to find a mother and child. "Hey, are you Vegeta?" "Hey, are you ugly?" "Yep, that's him Pan, I've heard a lot about you." "Yeah whatever" Vegeta muttered as he went up to the crib and rested his arms on it. Pan crawled up to him.

Pan looked at Vegeta…

Vegeta looked at Pan…

They looked at each other…

"Hi Uncle Vegeta!" she said suddenly. "Don't call me Uncle" "Ok, Uncle Vegeta" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't kiss me either, I don't want your baka germs all on my handsome face" Vegeta said, wiping his cheek. "You…old, UGLY man, I don't have germs, your just jealous, HMPH!" Pan shouted, (kiss), "And you better not wipe it off if you know what's good for you." She said calmly. At this, Vegeta smirked. 'More saiyan than I thought'.

"Hey, Videl, bring Pan down for a minute before they leave!" Gohan shouted from downstairs. "Okay! Come on Pan-chan" Videl said as she picked her up and went downstairs, Vegeta right behind. They got to the end of the stairs to see Gohan on the right of the door, holding a camera. Videl put Pan down and went over by Gohan. "Hey Pan" he said looking through the camera. Pan waved and giggled. They played camera for about 5 or 10 minutes after that.

Finally, Vegeta was fed up. "Look, I haven't got time for your little camera fun," Vegeta said walking to the door "Come on brat, let's go." Pan just looked at him. "Come on Vegeta, she's only 1, I don't care how much talking she does, but she's not gonna walk." She stated, amused. "You'd be surprised" he said as he looked at Pan. "Gohan, can you believe this…Gohan? What are you staring at?" She looked over her shoulder to see what was up. To her surprise, Pan had got up and started walking toward Vegeta. "Oh kami, she's walking…ugh!" Videl said before fainting. Pan walked up to Vegeta and he picked her up. "Ho…how?" stuttered a stunned Gohan. "She knows better than to disobey her prince" Vegeta said and smirked. He opened the door, walked out, and slammed it, which woke Videl up.

"Huh! Ugh, my head" she said as she sat up. "I can't believe sh...wait a sec…what time is it?!?" "Calm down Videl, our plane is leaving in..", Gohan looked at his watch, "15 minutes...FIFTEEN MINUTES?!?" "Were gonna be late!!" Videl yelled as she rushed to find the car keys. "Where are the bags?!?" "In the car, remember?" "Oh yeah, now those keys.." " I found them!" Videl said, running from the kitchen. "okay, let's go!" They rushed out the door, right past Vegeta, who was trying to get Pan in the baby seat. "Bye ya'll!" They said in unison as they rushed in the car, turned it on, pressed the peddle and shot off.

Thanks for the reviews people!

Oh, and for SSJ Noodle puff or whatever, that wasn't the WHOLE STORY! Far from being the whole BEGGINING. If you would have READ the SUMMARY, you would know, wouldn't you sweetheart? This is the first saga of many. It's called the 'Baby Saga', ok?


	3. CH 3: Grocery Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Ok people, I know I've got these chapters coming pretty quick but I've been thinking about making this for a long time, so keep up and as always, enjoy!

Oh, and in that last chapter, let's just say the camera suddenly disappeared from Gohan's hand and reappeared in the closet.

_ _

_ _

Grocery Shopping 

_ _

_ _

"Ugh! This stupid human contraption!" Vegeta yelled, trying to figure out how to hook her in. "Umm…Uncle Vegeta, your supposed to stick seat beat thingy in the little hole right here on the seat" Pan pointed out. "Oh," 'Very smart, much more saiyan than any quarter-breed', Vegeta hooked her in, "Brat, this moment…(looks her in the eye)never happened" "Okay!"

Vegeta closed the passenger door, walked to the Drive side, and opened the door. (ring), 'what the?', {ring}, Vegeta looked around trying to find the sound. It was coming from the car phone. He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. "Veggie-chan, are you there?" "Woman, are you there?" "Don't call me woman!" "Don't call me Veggie-chan" "Look Vegeta, I need you to go to the market, you saiyans ate up ALL the food and I need you to get some more" " I will NOT, the Prince of Saiyans is no delivery boy!" 

"Don't argue with me Vegeta, you're going to that market!" she demanded. "As soon as you make me, human" "Ok, don't go, but you better come quick and say goodbye to your gravity room because I'm going to BREAK IT!" "FINE WOMAN, SEND ME THE STUPID LIST!!!!" "Don't yell at me!". Bulma faxed him the list(the car has a fax just in little fax just in case you didn't know), "Now get everything on the list, bye" She hung up. 

"Little whore" he said, slamming the phone down and starting up the engine. "What's a whore?" "My wife, be sure to tell her that too" "Okay!" Vegeta backed out of the drive way and drove off. "Were gonna be making a stop at that place that sells food" "u mean the grocery store?" "Whatever" 'Look at me, talking to a child! Come to think of it, she's developing almost as fast as I did, well, as far as intelligence goes, I was MUCH stronger at her age' he thought.

After driving around town, they finally came up to one. "There it is!" Pan exclaimed as she pointed to the store. "I CAN see brat" he stopped at the red light. "Don't call me brat, I am not a brat." "Don't call me Uncle, I'm not an Uncle, especially yours" "Shut up…you old hag!" "what? Old hag?" Vegeta laughed "Is that the best insult you got? Besides, a hag is an woman, baka" "I'm not stupid you old…how old are you anyway?" "48" "No you're not" "How did you come to the conclusion that I wasn't" "You don't look like your 48" "You don't look like your smart but we all get shocks once in a while" he smirked as the light turned green.

He drove up and turned into the parking lot. He parked in the 3rd row. He grabbed the list. "Come on brat." Pan gave him a glare, the one he's usually using. "You may be ugly but you're not scaring me" He said as he got out the car and walked over to her side and opened the door. "I am NOT ugly, you are!" Vegeta unhooked her, "Just shut up and come on" He picked her up and she put her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He walked in. "Now what does that wrench want out of here" he muttered, getting a basket and putting Pan in. "Milk, eggs, bacon, biscuits, I'll go left" "You can find those in the same place Uncle Vegeta" Pan said. "Really brat, where?" "On that end" She pointed to the right. He hmphed. "Might I ask how you know this?" "I've been shopping here before" "oh…yeah…whatever" Vegeta, defeated, turned to the right. Pan smiled, knowing she beat him. 'Defeated by a child, I'm getting AND dumb on this rock!'

That was a pretty nice chapter, I must say, don't you think?

Read and review please! Good comments, bad comments, whatever, I'm no softie. But beware, I strike back at bad comments! 

Vegeta and Trunks forever…and Goku and Gohan too I guess, they're cool, a little too NICE for my taste, no offense to anyone, but they're cool.

  
  
  
  



	4. CH 4: Saiyan Heritage Lesson 1

Disclaimer: I'm not claiming nothing

Disclaimer: I'm not claiming nothing!

Ok folks, fourth chapter here, are you ready for it, huh? Well even if ya aren't, its here so too bad! You can see by how fast these chapters are coming up, that I've spent quite some time thinking of an idea for an epic, which this will end up being. As always, enjoy!

_Saiyan Heritage Lesson 1_

"Uncle Vegeta?" "Stop calling me that, what do you want?" "What's a saiyan?" Vegeta's eyes widened and he stopped. He looked down at her."Excuse me?" "You said you were the Prince of Saiyans in the car, what's a saiyan?" Vegeta was shocked. "Your father never told you what a saiyan was" "No, he didn't." "He ever speak of saiyans?" "Not really." He growled at this, "I'm gonna have a talk with him, right after I kick his sorry" He was cut off, "Uncle Vegeta! What's a saiyan?" He walked on. "Saiyan is a race, like the human race, just MUCH stronger and MUCH smarter, which is why you can talk and walk at, what humans call, a very young age." 

He walked up to the bacon and threw a bunch of packs in 'I'm getting hungry, what time is it?' "So I'm a saiyan?" He dropped some biscuits in the basket. "Yes, ¼ saiyan, ¾ human" 'although you act like a full breed' he thought. "So you're the Prince of Saiyans?" "Yes, Prince of Saiyans, strongest warrior alive." Vegeta smirked…again.Not that it wasn't true, Goku was dead and Gohan just stopped training, and since well all know how much training Vegeta does, we should be able to figure out it didn't take too long to catch up to Gohan. "Well, actually since my father's dead that makes me the king and my son the prince but whatever." "How did he die" "Someone named Frieza killed him"

"I wanna know more!" Pan pouted. He put some eggs in the basket "I used to live on Planet Vegeta" "Why is it named Planet Vegeta" "Because it was named after my father, King Vegeta", He got some bread, "How come you don't live there now?" "The planet was blown up along with my whole race, except for Nappa, who's dead, Radditz, your grandfather's brother, who's dead, your grandfather, who's dead (smirk), and me." "You're a quarter-breed cause your mother is a full blooded human and your father is a half-breed. Your grandfather and I are full-breeds, obviously,my son and daughter are also half-breeds, and your Uncle is half-breed." "You're a half-breed?" "I am NOT your Uncle!" He slammed the cheese in the basket, "I mean your REAL Uncle, which you've never meet before. Your father's been cutting you off from the rest of the world." "Just go!" 

"Shut up" Vegeta walked on. "Now what else, let's see" He looked at the list "Chicken, ground beef, steak" he started getting even hungrier as he stared at the list. "Don't start drooling Uncle Vegeta" "Shut up brat before I leave you here for somebody to take" Vegeta demanded. "I'm not scared of any human, well, besides my mommy…but anyway!" "Whatever, where do you find this stuff" "Down on the back wall" Vegeta turned around and started walking. He didn't show it, but he was starting to like the kid. 'She's not like Kakkarot, that's for sure' he thought as he walked up to the chicken, picking it a bunch of packs up and throwing it in the basket. "Keep talking Uncle Vegeta, I wanna know more!" Pan pouted "I'll tell you later"

He got some beef and tossed it in. Pan sighed. "So what's Miss Bulma like?" "loud, annoying, obnoxious, stubborn, talkative, ugly, a lot like you." "oh…HEY! I'm not all those things, she's like YOU if anybody" By this time, people by them were staring, especially at Pan. "What!" Vegeta yelled. They stopped looking immediately and got far from Vegeta. "Stupid humans, I suggest you stop talking so loud brat, were on a planet that thinks anything talking at your age is a genius." "oh…ok" "What else is on this list, tom…tom…" "Tomatoes" Pan giggled. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up! Strawberries, apples, grapes, oranges, and blueberries " "Over there" she pointed to the left.

'I'll never be able to face my father again! Look at me, Prince of Saiyans being desperate enough to mate with a woman from the human race, the weakest and dumbest race in the universe by far, picking up brats, shopping, what else?!?' he walked on. As he passed by, the people who he yelled at last time, were moving away from wherever they where to get out of his sight. He smirked 'Humans, scared so easily'. He walked up to the apples. He was about to get some and throw them in the basket when Pan said " Your suppose to get a bag to put those in Uncle Vegeta." She pointed to the little bag on her right. Vegeta snatched the bag off, almost taking the rest with it. He starting fooling around with the bag. "How...do you…open this…stupid thing" he struggled. He finally got it open. "About time" "You could have did better?" "ummm…well I…just hurry up old man!"

He got some apples, tied the bag and put them in the basket. "Tomatoes next" he walked up to them, got a little bag, cursed it, opened it, put some tomatoes in, and put it in the basket. "Uncle Vegeta" "What?" "What else after the fruit?" "well," he looked on the list, "rice, macaroni and cheese, green beans, and paying these humans so we can get out of here." He got some blueberries. "Whose your son and daughter?" "Trunks and Bra" he got some oranges and grapes. "what's my grandpa like?" "Dead" "Uncle Vegeta!" "Fine, fine, he's like your father, nice, happy, thinks the earth is the best place ever, cheery all the time, like a bad dream, nothing like a true saiyan at all." Pan frowned at him. "My daddy isn't that bad" "Exactly which one of us knows him better, you or me?"he got some strawberries. "Shut up" "Caught in a lie I see?" "I wasn't lying!" he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, where's the rice" "5th isle" 'good memory' he thought as the walked to the isle. "Is there anyone else I don't know about?" "well there's the hell-raiser, baldy, weakling, the old pervert, green bean, green bean Jr., triclops, clown boy, and that cat." " I guess those are the names YOU picked for them" "Everyone else knows them as Chi Chi, which is your grandmother but you probably don't remember her since she was only there when you were born, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Dende, Tien, Chaotzu, and Korin." "Will I meet them when we get to your house?" "I hope not" he muttered as he turned into the 5th isle. He looked up on the sign that tell you everything in the isle. "Well, looks like everything's here" he said. He slowly walked down the isle. "Rice, rice" he said to himself. "There it is" he said grabbing it and tossing it in. "There's the green beans" Pan pointed. He put them in. 'This brat's a lot of help, come to think of it' he thought. "And the macaroni is there, and the cash register is right behind you" she said. 'good'. He got the macaroni, threw it in, and went to the line.

"All the lines are long, maybe if I blast a few people…" He said to him self. "Don't you do that!" "Why not?" "Because you'll start a bunch of trouble and I don't wanna have to be sitting in a police station waiting for someone to come bail you out!" "Fine brat, just shut up before people start staring and I have to blow them up, in fact, keep talking" he said, agitated. He went in the shortest line he could find. "This is gonna be a long day" he sighed. 10 minutes past…15…20. Finally, after waiting for 25 minutes, he was at the cash register. "Hi sir, do you have a card" "What card? Look, I don't have any stupid card, just hurry up!" "Ye…yes sir" he stuttered, grabbing things out the basket and throwing them across the scanner, trying to go as fast as he can. He got to an item that wouldn't scan. "Umm sir, this won't scan so you'll have to wait.." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. He put it in the bag, "Never mind sir" he hurried on. "Your total's 63.54" "What? How?" "You did get at least 10 of everything you got sir, it adds up" "whatever, here" he gave the man a credit card.

He did all that stuff you do with the card, and handed it back to Vegeta, along with the receipt. "Have a nice day sir" "Hmpf" 'Yeah right!" he thought, walking out the store.

For El Presidente, I know what you mean, the chapters are pretty short, I didn't realize it until you said so I'll see if I can make 'em longer for ya'll, thanks for the tip.

Thanks for all the reviews people. 


	5. CH 5: If You Call Me One More Time!

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last disclaimer for right now so let me make it good and clear for you

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last disclaimer for right now so let me make it good and clear for you. The only thing I own is the idea for this story, if I think of anything else, I'll inform you.

I'm just rolling along here with the chapters people. As far as I know, I'll be putting on one new chapter every day, Mon-Fri, and I'll be taking a break on the weekends, with the exception of a new saga which then I'll need about a week's time before I put the next chapter, but I'll inform ya if I'm gonna miss a day. I'm gonna make the chapters long from now on to serve the request of a reviewer. Thanks for the request, I'll see to it that it's fulfilled. The next chapter is here so get comfortable and read. As always, enjoy! 

_If You Call Me One More Time!_

_ _

_ _

Vegeta walked up to the car. He got the key, opened up the trunk, and started digging around. "What are you looking for?" "The capsule gun, here it is!" he said pulling it out. "Now I have a problem" "What is it?" he tapped his foot. "I'm trying to decide if I wanna take you out and put you in the car so you can annoy me on the drive home, or if I should just leave you in the basket so when I put it in a capsule, you'll go in with it so I can have a peaceful ride home. Decisions, decisions"he stated. "You can't do that!" "You wanna bet" he said putting the gun to her head. Pan grabbed the end of the gun and took it from her head."Nooooooo, I wanna be in the carrrrr!"she shook her head. Vegeta laughed, well…a little. He took her out and she put her arms around his neck. He encapsulized the basket. "Your not suppose to take.."he pointed the gun at her. Pan gulped,"Never mind, they can always get another basket, forget I said anything"she said. He threw the gun back in the trunk and shut it.

_Meanwhile, on the plane to America, Gohan and Videl were relaxing comfortably, well…at least Gohan_."Do you think she's okay, Gohan?" Videl turn and asked her hubby. "Come on, Videl, she's with Vegeta, I doubt anybody would try to mess with her while he's around"Gohan stated. "That's what I'm afraid of! He has the worst attitude ever, just down right scary the way he stares at you with those eyes. All I asked was, 'Hey, are you Vegeta?' and he goes 'Hey, are you ugly', how rude! Even though I didn't say that.""I know, I know Videl, but you have to be patient, he's not gonna be nice all the time, I should know, he has tried to kill me plenty of times! And even though he has, I still like him. You know he saved my life once, and when Cell tried to kill him when he was trying to avenge Trunks' death, I had to step in and save him, not just because he saved my life, because I realized that if he was gone, I'd miss him.He has his reasons for the way he is Videl even though I forget that at times myself, no one acts like that for no reason; Did you even think of asking about his past?""No, I don't think any past could be so horrible that it makes you act like that, what he do, get beatings everyday?"Videl asked in a sarcastic tone. "Ok, it started out when he was probably 10 or younger,I remember him telling it to my father one evening when he was actually being nice.."_Gohan continues, now back to Vegeta and Pan._

She hit him in the head. "What the!" He rubbed his head. 'That brat has got more strength than I thought!' "You ugly man, don't you ever try that again" "Keep annoying me brat and you'll be meeting your grandfather sooner than you think!" he growled. "I'm sorry, here," she kissed him, "Does it feel better?" she asked rubbing his head. "As a matter a fact, no" he said walking to the passenger side and opening the door. She kissed him again, "Does it feel better, now cause if it doesn't, I can kiss you until it does" "fine, It feels better," he said, strapping her in, "Just stop trying to spread your disease to my face!" he slammed the door and walked to his side when (Ring!). 'It must be that phone' he thought as he got in and picked it up. "Who the #*!! is this?" "Is that any way to answer a phone?" Bulma asked. "What do you want, I got your stupid groceries from some place called B-I-L-O" You mean BI-LO" "It looks like four separate letters to me" Vegeta said. Bulma laughed "Whatever Veggie-head, listen I need you to go to the cleaners 5 blocks down the street from where you are, by the gas station, just say Bulma briefs and they'll give you my suit" "What?!? I'm going home woman!" "If you don't go to that cleaner, your gonna be having a nice 1 person party on this couch tonight!" "Fine!" he slammed the phone down. "We're gonna be making a quick stop brat, sit tight." He pulled out the parking out.

_Meanwhile, in the Brief home._ "Bra please stop crying, mommy's here" Bulma bagged as Bra wailed. "Dada, dada, dada!" she whined. "Daddy will be home soon sweetheart, he's gone to go pick up someone, ok?" "Sniff" Bra nodded. "Come on, lets go in the den, you wanna watch TV, hmmm?" Bra nodded again. "Ok, let's go then, don't worry about your dada, he a tough man, I doubt anybody will mess with 'em" Bulma said, reassuringly. "Mom!" "What Trunks?" he ran from upstairs. "When's dad coming back, I wanna watch him train again!" "Yeah, Ms. Bulma, I wanna watch to!" Goten said from at the top of the banister. ""He'll be home soon, now be a good boy and go play with Goten, but don't go trying to train in my house!" "Yes Mom" he said, going back upstairs. Trunks and Goten entered his room and closed the door. "Its soooo boring when my dad's not home, no arguments, no training, no chasing me around the house, although I don't really like it when he catches me." He shuddered, "I really get it then" "Trunks, you think we'll find a way to bring my dad back" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks looked up "Don't worry Goten, somebody will think of something, well get your dad back soon! Cheer up!" Trunks said, trying to cheer Goten up. "Your right, Trunks! Come on, let's go do a puzzle." "Ok!" they went over to the closet to find one.

_Meanwhile, at the cleaners._ "Bulma Briefs, make it quick girl!" He demanded. Pan was sitting on the counter. "Yes sir!" she said running into the back. Just then, a country woman and husband walked in. The woman saw Pan and shouted "Aww,look at that precious lil thang, come here sugar dumpling!" she said picking up Pan. "Now ain't she just the cutest thang eva!" the man said. "Why your cuter than a" the woman trailed off while the man poked Pan in the stomach, making her laugh and giggle. Vegeta was just sitting there trying to figure out what they were saying. "Here is your suit sir." The girl said walking up and giving it to him. "Come on brat" Vegeta said ,taking her from the woman. "Well I'll see you later sweetums, bye!" the woman waved. 'Sweetums?' Vegeta thought. He walked out the door and up to the car. "What kind of people were they? Sweetums?" Vegeta said to himself. "They're from the country Uncle Vegeta." "Is that how all people talk in the country?" "Most" Vegeta opened the door and strapped her in. 'Look at you Vegeta! Learning from children, talking to them, your WEAK!!' Vegeta scolded himself.

_ _

_Meanwhile, at the Sons' home._ "Ugh, I'm so bored, I should have went with Goten to C.C. Its so lonely around here now, I wish we could find a way to bring Goku back(Lets just say that Goku DID want to come back but they weren't thinking about the Namek Balls at the time, Goku has to come back, otherwise I'd miss him ::sniff::). "Oh no! I forgot to give Bulma that recipe she wanted! I know, I'll just call her and see if she can get Vegeta to come get it." She walked to the phone and dialed the number.(Ring!) "Ugh," Bulma walked to the phone, "Moshi, moshi?" "Hey Bulma, its me!" "Oh hey Chi Chi, what's up?" "I had forgot to give you that recipe." "Oh yeah, darn" Bulma said, agitated. "Could you get Vegeta to come over?" "Of course I can. He'll be there in a minute, thanks Chi!" "Bye!" Chi Chi hung up. "Now where did I put that recipe anyway?" Chi Chi looked around the kitchen, "There it is!" Chi Chi grabbed it from under the bread box on the counter.

_Meanwhile, in the car._ (Ring!)Vegeta picked it up, "What now?!?" Vegeta screamed. "Veggie-chan, sweetheart" Bulma said sweetly. She felt guilty making him run all over town. "Could you make one more stop to Chi Chi's?" "NO!!" "Please baby?" "NO!!" "I won't scream at you for the rest of today" "NO!!" "I'll let my mother cook" "umm, let's see…NO!!" "I'll upgrade the gravity room so it'll go twice the gravity than it is now and I'll make robots with blood that are tougher to beat." "N…really?" "Yep" "Well then woman, we have a deal, but if you call me one more time!" "I won't I won't, thank you Veggie, oh and hurry home after that, the kids miss their daddy(Click)" He put down the phone. "Son of a @*!#%" "What's a son of a !@#%^ ?" "My wife, be sure to tell her that also" "o…k" Pan said, scratching her head. "One last stop to your grandmother's, then we are going home!" "Okay!"

_ _

_Meanwhile, on the plane._ "Oh, that's awful! How could Freiza have done that?!" Videl asked, shocked. "It's true, you see now why he isn't much of a people person?" "Oh, I can't believe I thought so badly of him, poor man." Videl sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Gohan put his arms around Videl. "It's okay, my dad, Piccolo, Krillin, my mother, and Iare the only ones who know, well and you. Don't tell him I told you though, he doesn't like to talk about it." "Okay"

_ _

_Meanwhile, at the Sons' home. _(Ding-dong!) "Oh, that must be Vegeta." Chi Chi said, walking to the door. She opened it to see Vegeta holding her grandchild. "Hey Vegeta, come on in, hey Pan! I'm your grandma!" she said taking Pan from Vegeta. He rolled his eyes and walked in. He slumped on the couch. "Hi grandma!" she kissed Chi Chi on the cheek. "Aww, what a sweet baby" Chi Chi cooed. "Hmpf, my" "Vegeta! Don't say that in front of her, be good! Now, do you want a snack before you leave?" This got Vegeta's attention. "I wouldn't mind 10 or 20 sandwiches" "Fine, I'll be back with your food and that recipe, come on Panny!" Chi Chi walked in the kitchen with Pan. 10 minutes later, she came out with the sandwiches and recipe in her hand while Pan followed. "Here you go Vegeta" Chi Chi said nicely. She had learned to tolerate Vegeta after a while, especially after Goku told her about his life. 'It must have been real hard' she thought. After finishing his sandwiches in about 10 or 15 seconds, Vegeta stood up, put the recipe in his pocket, and picked up Pan. He opened the door, but before he closed it he said "Chi Chi?" "Yes" "…Thanks for the snack" "Your welcome, bye." He closed the door. 'He can be a real sweet heart sometimes' Chi Chi thought as she walked upstairs to get some rest.

He put Pan in, then he got in. "Alright brat, time to go to my house" He shot off. In about 15 minutes, he pulled up into the drive way, got Pan out and walked to the door.

Ok people, that was the 5th chapter. Is this long enough? The next one should be longer cause It's gonna be from when Veggie gets home to when he goes to sleep

Be sure to review, if you have any suggestions, let me know, I'll do what I can. Veggie and Trunks forever! Next chapter is coming Monday! Have a nice weekend! 

_ _

_ _


	6. CH 6: Conflicts

Disclaimer: Read chapter 5

Disclaimer: Read chapter 5

Hello people! The site has been down for a while but its back now and I've got the 6th chapter for you! I've changed my mind on this chapter. Instead of having this chapter about that whole day. This chapter I'm putting on for Friday. I'm gonna split it up into three chapters. I'm mean, so I wanna put you in suspense. I have a surprise for you in this chapter! Wondering who it's gonna be? Well you better read if you wanna find out! I forgot to say, Pan is a tad bit taller than when she was four on the show, and she a lot skinnier looking, so your not getting that pudgy look. And she has the same hair do as when she was running around the galaxy with Trunks. Just say she looks like her when she was running around the galaxy, just shorter. I think you can get a good image. As always, enjoy! 

Conflicts 

_ _

_ _

It was about 1:06 when they step up to the door. Vegeta got his key out of his pocket. 'wonder what that baka woman is doing' he thought as he unlocked the door. 

He slammed it open, walked in, and slammed it shut. "Papa's home, come on Goten!" Trunks shouted as he raced to the door. "Right behind ya!" Goten shouted at Trunks. 

Goten had been dropped off by Chi Chi while Vegeta was gone, after all, they did take awhile. Trunks ran up to Vegeta and hugged his leg, "Hi dad!" Vegeta looked down at his 3 year old son. 

He gave a faint smile. Goten grabbed his other leg, "Hey Mr. Vegeta sir!" He looked down at his son's idiotic best friend. Herolled his eyes but didn't tell him to get off. 

Even thought he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he kind of felt he had to be nice to him, well…al little, After all, his father was dead, Goten looked up to him a lot. "There's daddy!" 

Bulma said as she walked up to Vegeta ,carrying Bra. Now Vegeta really smiled. He gave Pan to Bulma and took Bra from her. "Here's your 'recipe' too, I'll be sure not to try it" 

"Shut up! Hi Panny-chan" Bulma cooed, "Hi Miss Bulma!" she said, hugging her neck, looking at her Uncle Vegeta. "How daddy's princess?" He said kissing her on the cheek. She giggled, "Dada!" and kissed him back. 

Pan got jealous. "You never kiss me!" she sniffed. "I would but your so ugly even I wouldn't be able to bare it" he said. "You're the one whose is ugly you overgrown troll!" Vegeta growled at her, "What did you call me you little" "Vegeta! Don't you dare say that in front of these children!" Bulma yelled. 

Vegeta growled at Pan.

Pan growled at Vegeta.

They growled at each other.

"Who's she mom?" Trunks asked confused, wanting to know who was stupid enough to insult his dad right in front of his face, knowing Vegeta's temper. "Her name is Pan, Goten, this is your niece" "Really?" Goten asked, "Yep." Vegeta and Pan were still at it. "Your right dad, she is kinda ugly." 

Trunks said as he let go of Vegeta and leaned on the wall with that 'I'm cool' look on his face. That got Pan's attention. "What did you say?!?" she said sliding down Bulma's side. 

She walked up to him. "Why don't you say that in my face you wanna-be Barney!" 'this is gonna be interesting' Vegeta said, looking at them. "I don't wanna be Barney," he got in her face, "I can't help it if you have an UGLY face!" 

he said as he closed his eyes , stood up straight, crossed his arms and hmpfed, and I'm sure we all know where he got that from. Pan balled up her fist. She was MAD now. 'Her ki is raising rapidly!' Vegeta thought as he watched this scene. "Yeah," Trunks said,

" Your, by far, the most ugliest person I(opens one eye) WHOA!!" He yelled, ducking out the way before Pan could hit him. There was a nice imprint of her fist in the wall where she hit. 

She took her fist out and got it ready for another blow, "I'll teach you to insult me!" she screamed. Trunks was a little shaken up now but he wasn't gonna show that in front of his proud father.

Everyone else was stunned at the power she had at her age, well besides Bra who was looking confused. Trunks and Goten were a lot stronger than her in her normal state, but when she got mad, she was a force to be reckoned with. "My Kami, she's just like Gohan was!" Bulma said in awe.

"Hey girl, I can't help it if your WHOA!" he yelled, barely missing another one. She got ready again, "This time I won't miss!" Right when she was ready to strike again, Mrs. Briefs walked in. She was wearing her usual clothes, the striped shirt with some, let's say light purple pants(horrible).

"Aww, look at that sweet wittle baby!" she squealed, running up to Pan and picking her up. "How ya doing, baby?" she said as she kissed her. 

Pan giggled, forgetting what she was about to do, which Trunks was relieved. "Oh, hi Vegeta! You've been gone quite a while getting Pan and to the store," She went up and patted him on the stomach," You must be hungry, well I'll just call Pizza Hut and order up some lunch for us all!" She said in a cheery tone. 

"Put these up while your at it woman" he handed her the capsule with the groceries. 'What an idiot!' Vegeta thought as Bunny put Pan down and skipped into the kitchen. "I thought you didn't like my mother" 

"Your right, and I don't like you but I still manage somehow." He said, going into the den. "And get on with upgrading that room" "Bastard" she muttered.

_Meanwhile, on the plane._ "I'm tired Gohan, where's the flight attendant, I need a pillow." Videl said looking around. "Well, I'll just ring the bell, I'm gonna ask her to get me some food cause I'm hungry" Gohan rubbed his stomach. He pressed the button for service "You saiyans, always eating. We had a huge breakfast Gohan, it's only been 3 hours and your stomach is already rumbling?" 

"Videl, you know I'm always hungry, I get it from my dad" Gohan explained. Videl sighed. The flight attendant walked up to their seats. "Hello, how may I help you two?" "Well, I'd like a pillow and blanket please" Videl said. "And I'd like some food if you don't mind" Gohan said. "No sir, not at all. What would you like?" "You have steak and eggs?" "Yes sir" the F.A. said.

"Well, I'll have 5 orders of that, bring them one at a time please, and I'd like some A1 sauce for the steak, Oh and I'd like some French fries on the side, ketchup up on them, and I'd like a Sprite with each meal, thank you" Gohan ordered his second breakfast.

"Umm…ok sir" the F.A. wrote it down. "Any…thing else...sir?" "No, that's it, what about you Videl?" "No….I'm fine" Videl said, embarrassed. "Well, I'll go grab your pillow and blanket, and uh…sir, I'll be back with your order in a couple of minutes." She said and walked off.

_Meanwhile, in the Briefs home. _"Oh my!" Bunny jumped after she opened the capsule. "You didn't have to bring the whole basket Veggie-chan!" "I can't believe him" Bulma sighed.

Vegeta was going to go train, but he decided to stay in the den so he could be with his 'princess'. "What was your mother thinking, putting these ugly clothes on you" Vegeta said, disgusted.

Bra was a plaid dress and some black shoes. Vegeta hated plaid, he had none in his wardrobe. Whenever Bulma bought him something plaid, he'd just blast it. "Let's turn on something worth watching" He sat Bra on his lap, grabbed the remote and started switching channels. 

It just so happened that Barney, Bra's favorite show was on one of the channels. "Barney, Barney, Barney!!" Bra giggled and clapped her hands. Vegeta slapped himself. "Bra, you wouldn't wanna watch this…would you?" Vegeta prayed to kami she wouldn't. Bra nodded and jumped and clapped "Barney, Barney, Barney!!"

Then(dun dun dun!!!) the song came on! "Come on everybody, let's sing" Barney shouted. "I love you, you love me" Barney continued to sing. Vegeta slumped down on the couch while Bra sang along with the song. "With a great big hug" Barney sang. Poor Veggie-chan was trying to keep his sanity for Bra's sake._ _

_ _

_Meanwhile, in the living room._ "UGH!!! BARNEY'S ON!!" Pan screamed, "TURN IT OFF!" Bulma, Trunks, and Goten were laughing their heads off. "Poor dad, he's gonna crack!"

"Are you enjoying the show, Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled into the den. "Shut up!!!" He yelled back. Bulma fell to the floor. " Trunks and Goten could barely breath. " I'm coming to save you Uncle Vegeta!" Pan yelled as she ran in their. She climbed on the couch, got on Vegeta's shoulders and covered his ears. 

He couldn't do it himself cause he was holding on to Bra. "There you go Uncle Vegeta." She said and kissed him on the forehead. "You know, for once I don't mind you kissing me." He said. Bulma walked in, still laughing. "Don't you laugh at my Uncle Vegeta, you old HAG!!" Pan demanded. Vegeta started cracking up. Bulma stopped laughing alright. 

"What did you call me you little" "Bulma! Don't you dare say that in front of these children!" Vegeta mimicked. "Oh shut up! Now you listen here little girl, I am not a hag and I am not old! If anybody's old, its your UNCLE Vegeta there!" She yelled. "I'm not that old woman!" "Yeah right, last time I checked, 48 was old!"

"Well your 39!" "You don't have to tell the whole world!" "You told my age to the whole world!" "Oh…you..!!!" Bulma dropped her head in defeat. "Wahhhhhhh, Barney gone!!" Bra cried. "Thank KAMI!!...Oh, I mean, he'll be back on tomorrow B-chan" Vegeta said. I can't STAND that stupid dinosaur!' he thought. 

"Ok dada." Bra sniffed. Vegeta kissed her on the cheek. Pan frowned. 'That's not fair, I'm a lot better than HER any day!' Pan got off his shoulders. 

"See if I save you from that song again!" she yelled at Vegeta. "Jealous I see?" "No!!" Pan went up to him and hugged his neck. "But I want a kiss too" she gave him those puppy do eyes. 'Oh no! Not those eyes, anything but those!' "Get away from me" Pan kept looking. 

'Vegeta, don't you DARE be weakened by her! I demand you stick with your pride, don't let these weaklings distract you! She from Kakkarot's side for Kami's sake!' his mind demanded. "Get off" Pan kept looking. 'Don't look at her, don't look at her' Vegeta started looking at other things, but it was like her eyes were burning a hole right through him. "FINE!" He finally yelled. 

He gave her a small peck on the head. "Now leave me alone" "Thank you Prince Vegeta sir" she said before kissing him AGAIN and jumping off the couch to go in the kitchen. "I have got to get off this planet" he sighed. "Dad?" "What boy?" "I wanna watch you train, come on dad!" 

He said pulling on his leg. "Yeah Mr. Vegeta, let's train!" Goten cried out. Vegeta smiled inside, 'At least I know they'll turn out strong, what about Pan, she has what it takes, then again so does Bra but she could care less' he thought, getting up and handing Bra to Bulma. "I'll be in the gravity room, come on you two"

"YEAH!!" Goten and Trunks shouted in unison as they ran down the hallway to the room. "That's sweet, spending time with them" Bulma said, kissing him. " I am NOT sweet, I'm just doing it so they'll shut up" Vegeta stated as he walked out the room. "Yeah right" Bulma said to herself.

"Let's go see what grandma's doing, ok?" Bra nodded and Bulma walked to the kitchen.

_Meanwhile, on the plane. _"Here's your pillow and blanket ma'am." The F.A. said, handing Videl the pillow and blanket. "Thank you" Videl put the pillow behind her head and put the blanket over her and laid back. "And we're almost through with your order sir, just a few more minutes." "Ok" she walked off. "Videl, you sleep?" Gohan asked. "Nope, but I will be soon if you leave me alone."

"Oh, sorry" Gohan looked out the window. "Oh…I'm sorry Gohan, do you wanna talk?" Videl said as she sat up and patted him on the head. "It's ok, just a little bored, can you believe will be on here for 12 hours?" "Don't remind me" Videl muttered, laying back again. 

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bunny had just got through putting the groceries up and putting the basket. _"Hey mama, when are the pizzas do here. Bulma said as she sniffed the air."There do here in about 50 minutes, but right now, me and Pan are making that Jell-O that our saiyans didn't manage to get to first, right baby?"

"Hmm hmmm!" Pan said as she opened the 3rd box of the Jell-O to pour it in the bowl. "Mom, do you think its safe for her to be sitting on the counter by herself over there, she might fall." Bulma said, worried. 

"Oh, don't worry Bulma-chan, I doubt if that fall could hurt her, Trunks fell off when he was her age and didn't get a scratch, she be alright." "Wow, really? Hmmm, I never knew Trunks fell off." 

Bulma said just as the door bell rang. "Coming!" Bulma walked to the door, still holding Bra and opened the door. "Hi mom!" M. Trunks said, hugging his mother. He was wearing his usual clothes, you know, little jacket, muscle shirt, black pants, sword on back.

"Oh hi Trunks, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked, surprised at the sudden visit. "Aren't I welcome?" "Of course! Come on in" M. Trunks walked in the door and Bulma shut it. 

"This is your sister, her name is Bra, say hi Bra!" Bra was looking confused. "Two Twunks?" Bra cocked her head to the side. "She's talking! Wow" he said picking her up. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you were talking too at her age, it's a saiyan thing, well…that's what Vegeta said. Why don't you go say hi while he's in a good mood, he's training right down that hall" Bulma pointed. She took Bra back and went back in the kitchen.

"Sure, right after I go say hi to Grandmother, where is she?" "She's in the kitchen." M. Trunks walked into the kitchen, his mother right behind him. "Hi, grandma" "Oh my! Trunks, what are you doing back?" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You've grown so much! Well, your just in time to eat lunch Trunks, the pizza man should be here in a couple of minutes"

"Thanks, where's grandfather?" "Oh, he's off to Switzerland, you know him, always going somewhere." "Yeah, who's that?" Trunks pointed to Pan, who looked up when he said that. "That's Pan, Gohan's daughter. He walked up to her and leaned over a little. "Hi Pan, I'm Trunks." 

'He is soooooo handsome, wait a sec…Trunks?' "How are you Trunks." "I'm Trunks twenty years into the future, you wouldn't understand." "I agree" Trunks laughed. "Well, I'm going to go see my dad, I'll see ya later, Panny-chan" He kissed her on the cheek. That's when she died, 'HE KISSED ME!'. He stood up and started walking out the kitchen. "See you two later" He walked out.

Meanwhile, in the gravity room. "Yeah! Hit 'em with a left dad! Yeah!" "Kick 'em Mr. Vegeta, kick 'em!" The boys were cheering on as Trunks' father whooped on a punching bag. Poor punching bag, tsk, tsk, tsk."  "Phew, I'm tired dad, let's take a break." Trunks said, laying back. "As if your doing anything over there!" Vegeta stopped hitting the bag and walked over to them, sweaty and hot. "You need to start training boy!" "But mom won't let me!" Trunks whined. "Stop whining boy, and I don't care what she said, when you turn 4, your gonna train, end of story" Vegeta demanded. "What about mom?" "Forget her" "o….k dad" Suddenly, the door of the room started opening up. On the other side was none other then Mirai Trunks. "Hi father?" "Dad." He pulled on Vegeta's pants leg, "I have a brother?" "No, that's you 20 years from now." Vegeta said walking up to M. Trunks. "Huh? Dad's flipped" Trunks whispered to Goten, laughing. "Yeah, I think your right" Goten agreed.

"There's no evil, I just came for a visit." Trunks stated, wondering if his father would mind. Vegeta got face to face with Trunks. "You been training?" "Uh…Yeah, nothing else to do" "Whatever, entertain you and your idiot of a friend while I go get me something to drink" Vegeta said, walking out the door and down the hall.

"Well, at least he doesn't mind me staying" M. Trunks said to himself before walking in. "Hey ya'll" "How are you me, 20 years later or whatever?" Trunks asked. "Time travel" "Who?" Trunks asked with a confused look on his face. "I'll tell you about it when your older." "o…k" "Right now," Trunks walked up to the punching bag, "Let me show you a few moves."

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen. _"Woman, get me some water" Vegeta said, walking in with a towel around his neck. He was wearing his black jeans with black shoes but he had taken off his shirt. 

Bulma was wearing some blue jean short with a whit shirt that had 'Bulma' written across it. Pan is wearing a baby outfit thingy, you know those little whole suit, footies and all. "I'll get that water for you Veggie-chan." Bulma's mother went to the refigerater. "Hi Uncle Vegeta! I'm making you some Jell-O" Pan waved from on top the counter.

She was stirring in the cheese for the macaroni. "Hmpf, since when do 1 year olds start cooking?" Vegeta snorted. "Since when do trolls come to life?" Pan snorted back. Vegeta glared. "Here's your water Veggie-chan" Bunny chirped. He grabbed it and drunk it in one gulp.

"Uncle Vegeta?" "What?" Vegeta asked, annoyed that she kept calling him 'Uncle'. "I love M. Trunks" Bulma and her mother laughed. "That's nice" Vegeta said, barely paying attention. "He's sooooo cute" Pan said, dreamily. "Your 1 brat, he's 21, get over him. Your hormones are messing up. Besides, you like both of them anyway, stick with the one closer to your age."

"I don't like Trunks, he's ugly," "Yep." "And mean," "Yep." "And…and…ugly! Just plain ugly!" Pan looked disgusted. "Tell me something, how can you say you like my other son who is the same as the other on, just 20 years into the future, but my other son, you think looks like hell?" "Well, um…well he…Trunks is…Oh shut up!"

"So I'm assuming you saw Trunks?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "Yes, both of them" Vegeta said putting the glass down. "Smart-Aleck""Trunks is back! Isn't it wonderful! Oh my, let's go out for dinner! Its lunch time right now, lets leave around 6:00" Bunny suggested. "Yeah mom, that's a great idea! We can invite Chi Chi too so she won't be alone." Bulma added.

"I don't wanna go to no stupid restaurant! I wanna stay home" "Oh stop whining and go tell the boys were leaving around 8:00 to go eat at a restaurant, and to get ready to eat lunch. Umm…mom, aren't steaks for dinner?" "Yeah but you forget, we have plenty of saiyans in the house, besides, it one of Veggie's favorites, right?" Bunny winked at Vegeta. He rolled his eyes. "Every dessert is his favorite" "At least I'm not getting fat from eating them" He said and walked out the kitchen. "JACK-ASS!"

_Meanwhile, in the gravity room._ M. Trunks was giving the punching bag a beat down. He had his jacket and sword off and he was sweating."Yeah, go me!…I mean you!…?" M. Trunks stopped in the position he was in and looked at Trunks. "Call me Mirai Trunks" "Ok, go Mirai Trunks!" Trunks started up again "Yeah, kill 'em Mirai!" Goten shouted. Goten and Trunks were hooting and hollering the whole time.

Vegeta had already walked in and was leaning on the door watching M. Trunks. Suddenly, the punching bag busted open and all the contents fell out. "oops.." M. Trunks said. He turned around and saw Vegeta who was narrowing his eyes at him.

"Uh…sorry dad…I can go get another one." Trunks said, scratching his head and looking at the mess he made. "Uh oh, your gonna get it now" Trunks warned his older self. "Yep, you're a dead duck. He doesn't like his equipment being broken." Goten added. Vegeta turned to the boys, "Get ready for lunch, come with me boy." Vegeta said to M. Trunks walking out the door. 

"Umm…okay" 'What's he up to?' "Dead man walking" "Hush up!" M. Trunks slowly started walking. "Hurry up boy!" Vegeta yelled from the other side of the hallway. Trunks walked faster, 'Don't wanna get on his bad side'.

"Where are you two going Vegeta?" Bulma asked, walking out the kitchen Vegeta was putting on his shirt. "Out into the mountains, stop being nosey" "Well, its my son your caring out there! You two be careful out there." "Woman, I doubt if anything could hurt me, and as far as the boy, the only thing out there that could hurt him IS me, now shut up!" Vegeta said. "Oh, you bastard!" Bulma walked back in the kitchen.

Vegeta was waiting at the front door when M. Trunks walked in the living room. "Come on, I haven't got all day" Vegeta walked out side. M. Trunks followed him and shut the door. Vegeta started flying off. "Well, guess I should follow him" Trunks said and flew off after him.

"I can't believe that man! He's so rude and obnoxious!" Bulma yelled. "Oh, calm down sweetheart, he's not that bad, in fact, I think he's a very nice young man." Bulma's mother implied. "How could you say that, he's calling both of us 'woman' all the time, he's either calling the kids brat or boy, or spawn, well…except for Bra, he calls daddy 'old man', he calls Goku either 'Kakkarot' or anything negative that comes to mind, and he thinks were all nothing but a bunch of weak, idiotic humans! What is so NICE about him?!?" Bulma asked, very annoyed at her mother's behavior.

Now Bulma, you know that's his way of communicating. He hasn't exactly had a good past, he was raise to have no emotions and be hateful and kill. But when did he start showing emotions, when did he slowly start to change? When he met you, you've changed his life Bulma, at least he's not against us! If he as horrible and unbearable as you say he is, why did you marry him? You must have saw something in him. I be nice because its good example, I am his mother after all, monkey see, monkey do."

Bulma laughed. "Yeah…I guess your right mom, he isn't that bad, it's just that attitude!" "You have one to match it, that's one thing he saw in you" "Really, ya think?" "Yeah, I guess he figured any woman that was brave enough to threaten his life must be worthy of at least thinking about bonding with." Bunny said.

"I wonder what Vegeta wanted with Trunks." Bulma wondered(Obviously!) "Where's Pan mom?" "Isn't she.." Bunny looked on the counter to find Jell-O, but no Pan. "How did she get out without me knowing?" "MOM!! SHE'S LOST! Oh my kami, Gohan's gonna kill me!" Bulma was frantic. 

"Calm down, Gohan won't kill you Bulma…he may never speak to you again but…" "MOM!" "Fine, fine, don't worry Bulma, she couldn't have gotten far" "SHE'S A SAIYAN! SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN VERY FAR!" Bulma yelled. "Calm down, we'll find her dear, stop yelling, your gonna make Bra cry" Bunny said as she looked at Bra's scared face.

"What you yelling about mom?" Trunks walked in, Goten behind him. "Yeah Ms. Bulma, what's wrong?" "Pan missing!" "Umm…so what's the problem mom?" Trunks asked. "TRUNKS!" "Sheesh, sorry, you want us to help you find her?" "Yeah, I'll help too" Goten said. "Aww, thanks boys, now be sure to look everywhere, but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt.

Uh oh!!! What does Veggie want with Trunks? Where's Pan?! And what's taking that pizza boy so long!?! Well, you'll have to come back tomorrow! You know, I just HAD to have Mirai Trunks in this one, wouldn't be the same without him!

Review plz! I love reviews! Peace out! 

_ _


	7. CH 7: Trip To The Mountains, Lunch

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey, hey, hey!! 7th chapter here! Not much to say, Pan's missing, Vegeta wants something with Trunks(kinda obvious what it is), and pizza boy needs to hurry up with those 50 pizzas! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and as alwayz, enjoy!  
  
  
  
A Trip To The Mountains, Lunch Time, and A Missing Baby  
  
"Pan!! Where are you?!?" Trunks shouted, looking in the living room and den. "Pan!! Come on Pan, this isn't funny!" Goten yelled down the hallway upstairs as he walked down it.  
  
Trunks walked outside and looked around the yard. Upstairs, Goten was searching all the rooms, he figured she's a saiyan, opening a door wouldn't be exactly impossible, saiyans always found a way to do things.  
  
Goten didn't leave any bed unturned, no closet unopened, but there was no sign of her. Finally, after giving up, he started down the steps.  
  
Meanwhile, on the plane. "Here's your meal sir, just tell me when your through and.I'll bring the next" "Thank you ma'am, I do that, you sure your not hungry Videl?" Gohan looked over to her. "Well..kinda. Maybe I should get something" Videl started to think. "Hmmm, maybe I'll have.a shrimp platter?"  
  
"You do want just one right" the flight attendant hoped. Videl laughed, "Yes, I don't have my husband's pit for a stomach" "Hey, I don't eat that much!" Gohan got defensive. The women started laughing.  
  
"I'll be back with your order ma'am." She walked off. "You know, she's really nice" Videl layed back. "Yeah, she's pretty nice, beside her making fun of me, she's cool" Gohan started digging in. "Whatever Gohan"  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bulma was panicking to death about Pan sudden disappearance. "She's gone! We'll never find her!" Bulma exasperated, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. Bunny was trying to calm Bulma down. She was holding Bra, rubbing her back because she looked like she was about to cry from her mother's behavior.  
  
"Oh stop worrying so much hunny, she'll be fine, she's not any ordinary baby you know, she's a saiyan, they're great survivors." "Is that why there's only 2 full blooded ones left?" "Bulma" Bunny put her hand on her hip "Now, now."  
  
"I know mom, but she's not immortal, she can be killed! Gohan will never come near me again! Chi Chi will never speak to me again, nor will Videl, and no one will ever ask me to baby-sit their child again! I'll be known as a murderer!!!" Bulma really panicked then as she thought about it.  
  
Meanwhile, on the flight to Kami knows where. "Land here" Vegeta said as he landed on a plateau, his back facing Trunks. Trunks came down, facing his tousan. "Hmmm, interesting" Vegeta said to himself as he looked around.  
  
"What is it, have you been here before?" Trunks walked up almost right behind Vegeta. "Yes, Kakkarot and I fought for the first time right here." Vegeta remembered that day, the first day he ever got beaten.  
  
"Oh.how do you know it's the same place, it's been a couple of years, hasn't it?" Trunks looked out. "You don't forget the place you first lost a fight, ever. It is a vivid today as the day it happened." Vegeta was getting a little angry, thinking about it.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen. "Look, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks can sense ki, if the boys haven't found her by the time they come back for lunch, we'll just explain the situation to the, they'll find her, and we'll all be happy again, so have a little patience, panicking isn't gonna get you anywhere.  
  
"But she's just a baby kaasan, I don't want anything bad to happen to her" Bulma put her head in her hands. Bunny came over and rubbed a her back "I know sweetheart, I remember the time you got lost when you was her age" Bunny stood up straight.  
  
"I got lost?" Bulma asked, curiously. "Yeah, I was in a frenzy, your father and I were running around Capsule Corps. calling out your name! We found you 2 hours later, sleep in the laundry basket, only Kami knows how in the world you got all the way upstairs!"  
  
Bunny laughed. "You looked so precious" Bunny sighed as she went to the fridge to get the huge can of apple sauce for Bra.  
  
Meanwhile, on the plane to the beautiful USA. "Here is your meal ma'am" she handed Videl her plate. "Thank you" "Your welcome, and here is your '2nd' meal sir" she handed Gohan the plate and took his other plate, which had nothing but the 'T-bone'.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." The flight attendant nodded and went on with her business. "What time is it Gohan?" "1:45" "Oh, ok, 9 more hours." Videl went back to eating.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen. "Really, you never told me that I got lost" "You never asked" Bunny winked. She walked over to the dish rack and got a baby spoon for Bra which had barney on it(YUCK!!), then proceeded to go to the high-chair. "Lunch time Bra-chan, are ya hungry?" she said putting Bra in the chair. Bra nodded happily and reached out for the food.  
  
"Whoa, hold on sweetheart, I have to open it first" Bunny popped open the top. "Here it comes!" she scooped some up. Bra opened her mouth and bunny put the spoon in her mouth. "Hmmmmm" Bra said as she chewed. "Its yummy, isn't it baby?" Bra nodded.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to call Chi Chi and tell her about dinner." Bulma ran into the living room to the phone. She dialed the number to the Sons home. (Ring) "Huh? Oh, the phone." Chi Chi got up from the couch. (Ring) "I'm coming! Kuso!" She was taking a nap. She answered the phone, "Moshi, Moshi?" "Hi Chi Chi its me, Bulma" "Oh hey Bulma, what's up? Oh no, is Goten okay, what happened?!?!?" Chi Chi panicked.  
  
"Calm down Chi Chi, Goten's fine, Pan's lost though, uhhh! It's my fault, I should have watched her, I don't know how she snuck out the kitchen, my mother and I were sitting right there!" "It's not your fault Bulma, she is pretty small, she probably crawled out." "Yeah.anyway, that isn't what I called you about, you see Mirai Trunks came back for a visit"  
  
"Oh, he did! How's he doing?" "Oh he's fine, I hope, he just went off with Vegeta some where" "I'm sure he's fine, I don't think Vegeta will let anybody mess with 'em" Chi Chi laughed. "Yeah, anyway, my mom suggested we go out for dinner around 8:00, and I wondered if you wanted to go, I'm sure your getting kind of lonely" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, I miss Goku a lot" Chi Chi sighed. "Don't worry Chi, we'll think of a way to bring him back soon, in the meantime, enjoy yourself, your still alive you know!" "Yeah, your right Bulma, I should get out more. Ok, I'll go, could you whip around my house around 7:30?" "Sure, see ya then, bye!" "Bye, Bulma-chan" they both hung up the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, in the mountains. There was silence for a while. Suddenly, Vegeta turned around and punched straight at Trunks face. Trunks took his hand and blocked it just in time. They stood there in the same position, staring each other down, then they lowered their hands.  
  
"Hmpf," Vegeta smirked and turned back around, back facing Trunks. "Congratulations, most opponents don't see that coming." "I can see why" Trunks snorted silently. "I heard that boy, don't push your luck." Vegeta growled. "Sorry" Trunks got the message, loud and clear.  
  
Meanwhile, on the search for little Pan-chan. "I can't find her anywhere!" Trunks cried out. "Me either, Trunks! Where could she be?!?!?" Goten walked up to Trunks, who was in the garden. "Mommy's not gonna like this." Trunks said.  
  
"I wonder if your dad blasted you yet." Goten said. "Yeah, I wonder if I'm dead yet, oh well" Trunks shrugged. "We should go tell your mom we didn't find her" Goten said. "Yeah, your right." Just then, 4 pizza hut cars pulled up, two people in each car.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the mountains. Vegeta's stomach rumbled. "Kuso, I didn't think I was that hungry." He turned his head to Trunks. "We'll finish this later, right now, I want some food, prepare to die later on." "Okay.tousan." Trunks was a little relieved, though he didn't show it. He didn't feel like fighting right now, especially with someone who shows no mercy.  
  
  
  
They all stepped out the cars, 6 carrying 6 pizzas, and 2 carrying 7. As they were walking up to the door, they noticed Trunks and Goten. "Aww, aren't they cute guys?" The woman said to the rest. "Yeah, they sure are. Hey little dudes" The man said to them.  
  
"Hi" they said in unison. "How old are you two?" another one said. "I'm two" Goten said, "And I'm three" Trunks said after him. They all looked at each other, then shrugged. They started to walk to the door. "Here, we'll let you in" Trunks said as he and Goten ran up to the door.  
  
Trunks got on Goten's shoulders. They almost got it when Vegeta and Mirai Trunks landed right behind them. They pizza hut employees were shocked. "What the &!^@ are you two doing?" Vegeta asked the boys who fell from surprise. "Oh, hi papa, we were just letting them in" Trunks said getting up.  
  
Goten also get up, dusting himself off. Yeah mister Vegeta" "Oh, your still alive" Goten said to Mirai Trunks." Trunks looked at Vegeta, then turned back to Goten and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ummm..yeah" "Y.you two were flying!!! How?" One employee interrupted. "uhhh." Mirai Trunks looked at his father. Vegeta hmpfed "Does it matter? Now take the food in the house" Vegeta opened the door. "uh yes sir"" they all walked into the house.  
  
"That means you two too!" Vegeta snarled. They hurried in the house. Vegeta walked in last and slammed the door.  
  
"Vegeta must be back!" Bulma said, getting up and rushing to the living room. Bunny had just got through feeding Bra, she walked in the living room, holding her.  
  
"Just put them down on the coffee table" Bulma pointed. They piled them onto the table. "234.15 ma'am" "Okay" Bulma reached in her pocket. She paid the folks their money.  
  
"Thank you ma'am, bye" they left. "Now let's eat, I'm starving" Vegeta was about to walk over to the table and grab ten pizzas but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"No yet Vegeta, we have a crisis on our hands!" "What is so 'important' onna?" "Well 'man', Pan is missing!!" Vegeta just stared. "So?" "Vegeta!! She's gone, go find her!" Bulma yelled. "Why should I, you lost her!" "You know I can't sense ki! You can! Now you and Mirai Trunks go find her while I get the plates!" Bulma walked back in the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta made a low growl, "Stupid onna!" "Oh come on Veggie-chan, It won't take long, I thought a king could do anything" Bunny said. Vegeta looked at her, "I can!" "Then find her" Bunny walked in the kitchen to help Bulma.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that brat when I find her" Vegeta muttered. "Come on boy, let's make this quick! You go upstairs, I'll look down here." "But dad, me and just checked the house, we couldn't find her." Trunks pulled on his pants leg. "That may be so brat, but you both can't sense ki, she could be hiding" Vegeta walked down the hall downstairs.  
  
Trunks started up the steps. He started to focus to see if there was a ki while he walked down the hall. 'Nothing yet' he thought. "Pan!! Where are you?" he kept walking, looking in a room occasionally.  
  
"Brat! Get out here now, I haven't the time for your games!" Vegeta yelled down the hall as he walked. 'I don't sense anything down here! The food is gonna get cold, if I waste my time looking for her!' Vegeta thought angrily as he turned left, down the hall that lead to the door that leads to outside.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen. "I can't believe Vegeta! Pan's missing and all he can think about in this time of crisis is food" Bulma practically slammed the plates onto the table. "Oh calm down Bulma, you know saiyans love to eat" Bunny said.  
  
"Stop making excuses for him mom, Trunks is a saiyan and he didn't complain, nor did Goten OR Mirai Trunks!" "Vegeta is the only full-blooded saiyan in that whole group, the rest are half" "Forget it mom, I don't feel like arguing" Bulma grab a few boxes of pizza and set them in the middle of the table  
  
Meanwhile, our favorite characters look for Pan. "I don't think she's up here, perhaps I should go help father" Trunks started to walk over to the steps. He walked down to see the boys through the door watching TV in the den. 'I can't believe saiyans are so smart at such young ages' Trunks thought.  
  
Vegeta walked outside and looked around. 'There a so many ki's out here, how am I suppose to tell which is which?!?' Vegeta started inside the little woods behind the compound.  
  
'I think he went outside' Trunks walked down the hall and made a left. He saw the door and decided that's where Vegeta went. 'I feel his ki, he had to have went out that door,'  
  
Vegeta went a little further into the woods when he sensed two ki's running around almost in circles. 'What animal runs in circle?!?!' he started to follow the path which he sensed the ki's were coming from.  
  
He looked around as he walked. 'I didn't think these woods were this big'. He stopped where some paths connected to find Pan riding.a black lab?  
  
"Brat, what are you doing?!?" Vegeta came up to her and stopped them right in their tracks. "Ruff ruff, grrrrrr, RUFF!!!" The dog barked at Vegeta. 'Two can play at this' Vegeta gave him the scariest growl he had. The dog immediately layed down and put his paws over his eyes.  
  
'He's right...there!' Trunks had caught up to his father. He saw Vegeta standing in front of Pan and a dog with a mean look on his face.  
  
"You found her." Trunks walked beside him. "Hi M. Trunks" Pan looked at her 'love as she said. ".hi Pan" 'He said hi! It must be love!' Trunks kind of raised an eyebrow at that exchanging of Hi's. 'Do 1 year olds get crushes?.NAH!' "What do you think you're doing, running away, making me miss my lunch trying to find you?!?!?" Veggie-chan was quite angry.  
  
"Well, I came outside and saw this cute doggy, so I crawled on his back and it ran into the woods. It was so fun, you wanna pet him Uncle Vegeta?" she looked at him. He narrowed his eyes, "NO!!! I wanna eat! The Prince Of Saiyans does no such thing!" "Uncle...Vegeta?" Trunks smirked as he turned to his father.  
  
Vegeta snarled at him, "Boy, unless you'd like to join Kakkarot in hell, I suggest you shut up!" 'Just wait until mom hears this' Trunks thought he tried to keep from laughing out loud, he knew he'd be in trouble if he did, his father does not like to be laughed at.  
  
"Come on brat, before I decide to kill you!" Vegeta had had enough, he was hungry and he wanted to go eat. "Can't I take the doggy?" Pan said innocently. "NO!" He roughly picked her up and started walking toward the house. Trunks did what he could to keep up with his father.  
  
She put her head on his shoulder. "But, Uncle Vegeta." "Don't.call me.that!" "But Prince Vegeta." Trust me, Vegeta didn't mind that one. "What is it?" She kissed him. "You.want to die, don't you brat?" She kissed him again. "No, Uncle Vegeta, why?"  
  
Trunks was watching this sight the whole time, 'Father has changed since Cell came.well, a little. "Because," Vegeta said as he practically broke the door leading to outside opening it, "If you keep kissing me and calling me UNCLE, your going to!" Vegeta stomped through the halls, Mirai Trunks, on the other hand, was trying to keep up with his father. Vegeta sharply turned the corner.  
  
"But Prince Vegeta sir, I wanna play!" Pan whined. "You can do whatever you want after I give you to the woman" Vegeta marched through the living room and into the kitchen. "Here, woman," Vegeta handed Pan to Bulma, who was sitting at the table waiting, then proceeded to take a seat in front of a plate.  
  
"You found her!" Bulma gave Pan a big hug. "See, I told you she'd be alright Bulma." Bunny said. "What were you thinking running off like that young lady?!?" Bulma angrily asked Pan as she sat her on the table. Pan thought..Pan thought some more...she thought some more..Then she shrugged, "I can go wherever I want!" Pan crossed her arms. "No you can't! Now you listen to me girl, you try that one more time and I'll throw you out for the wolves, they LOVE little babies!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"You.you can't do that!" Pan yelled back as she stuck out her tongue. "Vegeta, you wanna say something here!?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta in frustration. "Yes, I do. If she wants to kill herself, fine, let her do whatever she wants," Vegeta got in Bulma's face, "But if I don't get some food right now, somebody is gonna die!" "You tell her Uncle Vegeta!" Pan walked by his plate and sat down, facing Bulma, and hmpfed. "You.ahhh!!"  
  
"Now Veggie-chan, you don't have to yell, all you had to do was ask, now sit down and I'll go get you a couple of boxes of pizza from the coffee table, ok?" Bunny walked out the kitchen. Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Hmpf, at least she has respect for a Prince, unlike you" Vegeta sat back down. Trunks and Goten, who were already sitting at the table, were looking a little frightened.  
  
Bulma was gonna yell back, but she didn't wanna cause a scene in front of all the children.again. 'Pan is such a little .Vegeta!!' Bulma thought angrily as she sat down. "Here you go Vegeta," Bunny came in with a couple a boxes for Vegeta. "Mirai Trunks, could you go get the rest of the boxes and just set them in the middle of the table for me dear" Bunny asked M. Trunks, who was leaning on little wall.  
  
"Sure thing" Trunks went to go get the remaining pizzas. "Where is my daughter?" Vegeta said between bites. "OUR daughter, Vegeta, is taking a nap." Bulma stated. "Here ya go" M. Trunks set the rest of the boxes in the middle of the table, stack on top of each other. "Thank you sweety" Bunny kissed him on the cheek. M. Trunks sat down directly across from Vegeta who was on the right end. Trunks and Goten were to his right, and Bulma and her mother was on his left.  
  
  
  
Everybody had already dug in except Pan, who was sitting to the left of Vegeta on the table. She turned and faced Bulma "I want some Miss Bulma" Pan gave her a pouty look. Bulma looked up from her food and glared at her. "Oh, you insult and disobey me, then you expect me to feed you?!? Gosh, your just like Vegeta!" Vegeta looked up "Hey! Watch your mouth onna, the Prince of Saiyans name is NOT to be used in vain!" He went back to eating.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, I want some food" Pan looked like she was about to cry. Vegeta couldn't stand crying. "Woman, just feed her so she'll shut up!" "You feed her!" "Fine!!" Vegeta grabbed a box from the center of the table and put it by Pan. "There, now leave me alone." Vegeta grumbled. "Thank you Uncle Veggie-chan" Pan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta sighed, 'It's hopeless, I'll have to kill her to get her to stop kissing me!' "She can't eat that by herself Vegeta! What are you trying to do, let her choke on a slice?!?"  
  
"Now that you mentioned it." "Oh shut up!" Pan stood up on the table. She tried to think of a way to get down. "Can't do it yourself you little brat, can you?" Bulma smirked. Pan glared at her, then she smiled, "As a matter- of-fact Miss Bulma," Pan took her pizza box, turned around and threw it on the floor. Then, she crawled her way on Vegeta's back, since he was slouched over, it wasn't that hard.  
  
She then slid down his back, and fell on her baby bag that happened to be right there. She got up, dusted herself off, went over and grabbed her pizza and said, "I can get down by myself" Pan hmpfed at Bulma, turned around and went into the living room.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Now that's a saiyan" "Shut up! I can't believe that.THING came from Gohan, and Videl may have an attitude, but not like her! AHH, that's it, I'm gonna strangle her!" "As if you could kill her, weakling" Vegeta laughed. "You bastard, your next!"Bulma ranted and raved on as Vegeta taunted her. Everybody else just sat back and watched the show.  
  
"I'm betting on dad" Trunks said. "Me too" Goten said, "Who do you think Mirai Trunks?" "Ummm.mom can't really think too well when she's mad, so I'll say dad." They went on eating. "Ya'll are so crazy, betting on who's gonna win" Bunny rolled her eyes and walked in the living room to check on Pan. 'Definitely Vegeta' Bunny thought.  
  
  
  
Well folks, that's the end of the chapter. On the next chapter, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks spar, the kiddies get to know eacother a little better, and they all go out to dinner, next time, on Dragon Ball Z! 


	8. CH 8: A Sparring Session and Dinner Time

Hell-O folks! 8th chapter rolling your way! In this chapter, Vegeta and M. Trunks duke it out and everybody goes out for dinner. I personally think it's very funny and not just because I wrote it either! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 A Sparring Session and Dinner Time  
  
  
  
It was around 7:00. Everybody was WAY through eating lunch. Vegeta and M. Trunks went back out to finish what they started, which was spar. Bra was still napping. Trunks and Goten were playing in Trunks room while Pan sat in the corner. Bulma was in the den with her mother watching soaps, Bra in her pin by the wall.  
  
"Man, I got that right!" Trunks yelled. Goten and him were playing one of those computers for 7 year olds. "Spell independence," The machine said. "Ooohh, let me try it Trunks" Goten practically pushed him out the way. "Ummm.let's see, I N D," He typed as he said the letters, "in-de, E, pend, P I N, ence, I N S E, there!" Goten pressed enter. "Incorrect, try again" the computer said. "Aww man!" Goten pouted.  
  
"Let me try" Trunks said as he faced the computer to him. "I N D E P E E N D E N S E, there!" Trunks pressed enter. "Incorrect, one last try" "That was right!" Trunks hit the floor with his fist. "Can I try?" Pan asked as she crawled from the corner and sat by Trunks. "Sure Pan" Goten said. "She won't get it." Trunks crossed his arms as he watched her.  
  
"I N D E P E," "E, where did you get E?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Its wrong you know" Pan rolled her eyes at him then went back to the game. "N D E N C E" "C?!?" "Oh shut up!" Pan pressed enter. "It wrong" Trunks said, confident she couldn't even spell the word 'two'. "That is..CORRECT!" "WHAT!?!?" Trunks jumped up.  
  
"How did you know how to spell that?!?!?" Trunks looked wide-eyed at her. "I always sit by my daddy when he grades his papers, he teaches 2nd grade, and they spell words like this in his class, so there!" Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks.  
  
"Whatever" Trunks mumbled. "Well, I don't about you, but I'm getting tired of that game, let's do something else" Goten said to Trunks. "Yeah, I am too, let's go play the play station." Trunks got up and walked toward his TV.  
  
1.1 Meanwhile, on the plane. "We have 3 hours left till we are to L.A., 3 hours," the intercom said. "Thank Kami!" Videl flopped back in her seat. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm getting a cramp in my back." Gohan stretched a little.  
  
"So what time is this dinner party/meeting of yours?" Videl asked Gohan. "It's Monday now, the dinner is Tuesday night at 7:00, then we'll leave Wednesday around noon, and should be home by 1:00 A.M. Thursday morning." Gohan laid down the whole schedule for Videl.  
  
"I miss Pan already" Videl sighed. "Oh come on, Videl, it hasn't even been a day yet, and were not going to be gone that long" Gohan put his arm around Videl. "Yeah, but still" Videl laid her head on Gohan's chest.  
  
1.2 Meanwhile, at the Sons. "What do I wear, what do I wear?" Chi Chi looked around in her closet. "Hmmm, this looks good" Chi Chi pulled out a dark brown evening dress that came to ankle and had no sleeves. The dress was tight enough to show all her curves, but she could sit down. She had a nice brown pair of heels that would go perfect with the dress.  
  
"Goku would have liked this dress" her heart fell. She walked over to the bed and flopped down. "Why is this so hard for me, he's died before. There have been times when I didn't see him in almost two years, he's went off fighting the strongest enemies we've had, and I managed to get through those times." Chi Chi stood up "We're going to bring him back, no need for me wasting away" she said confidently.  
  
She walked over to the bathroom across the hall. "I wonder what restaurant were going to" she turned on the shower.  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corps. "My God, you two look terrible!" Bulma ran up to Vegeta and M. Trunks who just walked in the door, sweaty and bloody. Mirai Trunks' shirt had a rip through it from the neck to a third down the shirt. He also had deep cuts here and there. Vegeta's cheek had an unfortunate meeting with M. Trunks' sword, which sliced his cheek. He had a very deep wound in his leg, which left him limping, and then had a few other cuts.  
  
"We are suppose to be going to dinner tonight and ya'll waltz in here bleeding from left to right!" Bulma yelled at them, "Now you two go in the bathroom and don't come out until I say so, your dripping on my floor; it's a good thing ya'll are on the wooden part of the floor, otherwise, I would have to replace the whole carpet, gosh!" Bulma shook her head as she walked off to her lab to find a senzu bean so she could give them a half.  
  
"Hey dad, how bad did you hurt me?!" Trunks ran down the stairs. "Yeah Mr. Vegeta, how bad!?" Goten slid down the banister as Pan did. Trunks ran up to Vegeta and M. Trunks. He looked up, "Dad, you got a cut on your face" "I know!" "Oh" he turned to Mirai Trunks, "So how did you survive?" M. Trunks stared at Trunks. "I guess he showed me some mercy." Vegeta frowned at that. "I shouldn't have," he snorted.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, M. Trunks, your both hurt" Pan sniffed. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Besides this HUGE CUT on my FACE and that nice big GASH in my LEG," He eyed M. Trunks, "I'm fine." Pan looked at M. Trunks. "I'm fine Pan, don't worry"  
  
"I SAID GET IN THE BATHROOM, NOW!!!!" Bulma yelled from the lab. "I'M GOING B*TCH!" Vegeta yelled back. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" "THEN SHUT UP!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! F*$^ OFF!!"  
  
"Ugly woman, she dare boss the King of Saiyans and his son around, weak human," Vegeta muttered as he limped up the steps. "Come on boy, I don't want to here her big mouth!" "Coming" Trunks started up the steps.  
  
"Let's go in the den with my grandma" Trunks walked to the den. "Right behind ya" Goten said. Pan jumped on Goten's back, "Giddy up" Goten got on his knees and crawled into the living room, making horse sounds. "Idiots" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, on the plane. "It's 7:30, 2 ½ hours left" Gohan checked his watch. "Ugh, stop reminding me what time it is, that makes it go slower" Videl rubbed her temples. "Sorry. So what you want to do when we get to L.A.?" Gohan asked Videl. "Let's go to some shopping places, I want to look around" Videl suggested.  
  
"Sure thing hun" Gohan gave a little peck on the cheek (How sweet!). "Hey, tomorrow, let's go to Disney Land before the dinner party, I heard it only takes from an hour to an hour ½ to get there in a car." "Yeah let's do it! I always wanted to go to that place!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom. " You've got an @$$ whooping coming boy! I'm going to break that f#$*ing sword of yours, kuso! That thing f#&%ed up my handsome face!" Vegeta cursed at M. Trunks as he looked at the deep wound on his cheek in the mirror. "You knew I was going to use it before we got out there father" M. Trunks defended himself. "I don't give a d&$n! That #&%t hurt like h$#*! You could have at least given me a hint before you attempted to do me like you did Frieza!" Vegeta hissed at M. Trunks.  
  
M. Trunks was doing his best to not laugh. "Fine, next time I won't use it" "I don't trust you boy!" "Oh come on, father" "NO! I'm watching you boy!" Just then Bulma walked in with a senzu bean. "My poor baby, come here" Bulma walked over to Mirai Trunks, who was sitting on the toilet, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Look what you did to my son!" Bulma glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Look what he did to me!" "I don't care, you're the one trying to kill him!" "I'm not the one who pulled out a sword and tried to slice someone in half!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at M. Trunks. M. Trunks laughed but quickly stopped himself and put his head down, hiding his smile. 'Don't laugh again!' "See, your son finds the thought of it highly amusing." Vegeta turned to Bulma.  
  
"Oh stop whining and take this!" Bulma broke the bean in half and hands one half to Vegeta. Vegeta snatched it away, threw it in his mouth, and swallowed it whole. M. Trunks chewed his and swallowed. "Now, you two take a bath and put on something decent to wear for dinner." Bulma stood up. "Sure", Vegeta turned to M. Trunks, "Right after I kill him" Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out.  
  
Meanwhile, on the plane. "Gohan, how are we going to get to Disney Land, we don't know where to find a car OR directions to the place; and even if we DO get directions and a car, we've never been in L.A. before, we'll get lost!" Videl panicked. "Oh darn" she bit her nail.  
  
"Calm down, we'll get there, besides, you can't get lost if you can fly" He winked at her. "You can be so nonchalant someti8mes, you know that?!" "Come on Videl, stop worrying, this will be a great trip, and were GOING to have a good time, now stop worrying yourself, I though women didn't like to get wrinkles and gray hair" Gohan joked. "Shut up" she playfully hit him on the head.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Briefs Home. "Come on princess, just walk to me" Vegeta was on one knee in the living room by the door, holding out his arms trying to get Bra to walk over to him from the full length mirror on the wall about oh..let's say about 10 feet away. They were alone, waiting for every body to come down, so he figured he might as well do something useful. He was wearing some dark blue jeans and a light blue, short sleeve shirt. He had on some I tennis shoes (you pick what brand, I don't care)  
  
"I can't dada, its too hard" Bra whined. She was wearing a cute dress this time, a baby blue one with a little bow on the collar below the neck, and then it had a ribbon that you tie around the waist. She had some white shoes with Barney (gag) on them. "No it's not, just put one foot in front of the other Bra." "What if I fall?" "You'll just get back up." Vegeta told her, "Now, come on, for me" Bra sighed."Owkay, hewe I go" Bra slowly starting walking. She stumbled a little, but didn't fall.  
  
Bulma, who was wearing a black tube-top dress that went just bellow the knees with some black heels, just happened to be going down the stairs when Bra started walking. "OMG, SHE WALKING!!!" Bulma pulled out her handy-dandy video camera, popped a tape in, and started recording (she always had it in a capsule with her for those surprising moments).  
  
"Who's walki.Bra!!" Mrs. Briefs, who was wearing a red sleeveless dress that came to the ankles with some red shoes (best outfit I think she's ever worn), squealed in delight! Vegeta sighed inside, 'stupid humans, in a year, she could be destroying planets, she takes a few steps and they pass out!' Bra was almost there; she was concentrating too much to be jumping up and down.  
  
"What are ya'll yelling.Bra's walking! She's only like 6 months (I don't know what time babies usually start walking so if this is normal, sorry, I don't have kids so.)!" M. Trunks, who was wearing some black jeans and a white shirt that said 'Trunks' on it along with a black jacket and some white shoes, looked over the banister. "Isn't it great, she's walking!" Bulma hoot and hollered.  
  
"A few more steps Bra" Vegeta said. As Bra walked, she suddenly started loosing her balance; there was a scream from upstairs "Bra!" "Shut up woman!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma. "Bra, don't panic, just find your balance again." Vegeta said. Bra slowly started regaining her composure. "YAY BRA!" "SHUT UP WOMAN!!!" Vegeta glared at her.  
  
Bulma put her free hand on her hip, 'The nerve of that man, I swear!' Bulma fumed. Bra started walking again, after stopping herself from falling. She finally reached Vegeta as he picked her up. "I did it dada!! Aren't you pwoud of me?" Bra said looking at him with those big innocent eyes (AWWWW!!!! Who could resist?!). "Of course" Vegeta kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Bulma ran down the steps after turning off the camera, Bunny right behind her. "OH SWEETHEART, YOU WALKED!!" Bulma ran up to Bra and starting kissing her. "Mommy" Bra giggled. 'This is sickening, I'm going to lose my appetite.' Vegeta thought. "Your such a big girl!" Bunny cooed. "Fine, she a big girl, now stop harassing my daughter" Vegeta said, prying them off of Bra.  
  
"You didn't carry her for 9 months, I did!" Bulma informed Vegeta. "I might as well have, with this bond of ours, I felt just about everything!" Vegeta shuddered for a second there, 'I can still remember when she HAD Bra, now that was some pain!'  
  
Just then, Pan walked down the steps wearing a white shirt that had 'sexy' writing on the front (Kami knows where she got that from!) along with a jean skirt that went down to the knees, some pretty little black white shoes, and a huge white hat (one of Bulma's hats) with a pink bow around the neck of it, the kind you wear to a wedding or if it's a hot day, twisting those hips the whole way down the stairs. "Oh I have to get this!" Bulma pulled out the camera again.  
  
She saunted over to the full-length mirror on the wall, every body looking at her like she's nuts or something. Trunks and Goten were coming down the steps as Pan walked over to the mirror. Trunks was wearing what Vegeta was wearing, and Goten had on some black jeans and a orange shirt with the name 'Orange Star High school', the place Gohan worked, written on it in black bold. Trunks saw Pan, walked over to Vegeta and pulled on his pants, "Pan's flipped dad." "I know" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who the best looking one of all?" Pan ran her fingers through her hair. "Its not you" Trunks said, talking to Goten, Goten snickered in response. Pan twisted over to Vegeta and looked at him with those big black eyes. "Aren't thou sexy?" Pan batted her eyes. "Oh most definitely, very sexy, I should of married you instead of the woman."  
  
Bulma elbowed him, "What have I told you about looking at other women?!" Bulma said, acting very sarcastic. They all started laughing. Pan narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, now which dream was this Pan?" Trunks asked Pan, which made everybody laugh harder, well Vegeta still had that 'I'm better than you' look on his face, he was just laughing. Bulma almost dropped the camera.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS OF MY BEAUTY! HMPH!" Pan shouted and turned her back on them. That just made them laugh even harder. "Beauty?!? Where, I didn't see it!" Trunks shouted, fighting to breathe. "Stop, I can't take it anymore!" Goten was laughing his head off. Even Bra was laughing. "Can't..breathe!" Trunks managed to say between breaths. Bulma some how managed to stop laughing long enough to put the camera away.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she walked over to Vegeta, held onto his leg, and started whimpering. "Uncle Vegeta, you stop laughing and blast them!" Pan pointed to the rest of them. "I'm not blasting my daughter or either of the brats, but the woman on the other hand." "Shut up Vegeta! Let's just go before I kill you" Bulma snapped at him.  
  
"I doubt that" Vegeta said walking out the door, Pan walking behind him. "AHHH!!! He makes me so mad!" Bulma stomped out the door. "Is mama owkay?" Bra asked her 'dada'. "She'll be o.k, she just likes to bust my ear drums"  
  
"I'm hungry, Uncle Vegeta" Pan rubbed her stomach. "Well," Vegeta pulled out a capsule and threw it, which turned into a 10-seat black van, "The sooner you let go of my leg, we can get in here." Vegeta slid the door open. "Here are some baby seats" M. Trunks came out the house holding 3 seats. "Here's the other," Mrs. Briefs giggled, coming out with last one. "I'm not a baby! I'm a beautiful young woman," Pan said batting her eyes. "Shut up" Vegeta said, getting in the van.  
  
It took them about 10 minutes to get everybody situated in the car. There were four rows in the van. The first row (know as the driver's seat) had one seat, and the rest had three. Mirai Trunks was driving. In the next row from left to right, it was Vegeta, Bra, and Bulma. In the 3rd row from left to right, it was Chi Chi's seat, Goten, and Mrs. Briefs. The last row from left to right, Trunks, Pan, and an empty seat.  
  
"Why do I have to sit by her?" Trunks complained, while the car drove to Chi Chi's. "Because I said so!" Bulma fixed the collar on Bra's dress. "Well I'm WAY too beautiful to sit by HIM Ms. Bulma!" Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks. "Too bad, now be quiet!"  
  
"But" Mrs. Briefs cut Trunks off "Oh you two stop fighting now, let's have a nice night!" Mrs. Briefs chirped. Pan and Trunks sighed. "Oh plz! Some idiot has the nerve to drive in front of us and then drive as slow as a slug!" M. Trunks slapped his forehead.  
  
"Well, I can solve that" Vegeta unhooked his seat belt and went up to the driver's seat. "Yeah dad! Blast him to" "TRUNKS! You watch your language!" Bulma yelled back him. "Get him dada!" Bra clapped and cheered. "Sure Princess." Vegeta moved M. Trunks' foot out the way, then stepped on the gas.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't go causing trouble" Bulma hit him in the back. He ignored her. He drove the car right in front of the person who cut them off and parked it side way, where he couldn't get around. The man started honking at them. "Stay here" Vegeta got out the car. Everybody watched him through the window as he walked over to the car. A 6-foot, football-playing dude got out of the car.  
  
"Hey shrimp, get that f#&$ing van out my way" "Make me" Vegeta got face to face with him, well.. not face to face, chest to face, but Vegeta looked up at him in his face. The dude punched Vegeta in the face, knocking Vegeta head to the side. It didn't really hurt him, but it made him mad.  
  
Everybody gasped from the car. "Dada!!!" Bra cried. "Shhh, it's ok." "Dada got hurt!" tears rolled down her cheeks. "I want dada!!!" Bulma wiped Bra's tears. "It's o.k. sweetheart, your daddy can take care of himself." Bulma reassured her. Vegeta turned his head back, a little blood dripping from the side of his lip. He wiped it off. The dude laughed, "What? Are you going to cry shorty?" "No, I'm just going to kick your sorry @^#" Vegeta kicked him right in the stomach, sending him flying across the street.  
  
"Humans" Vegeta hmphed. He turned to the car and blasted it into bits, then calmly got back in the van. "Go" M. Trunks didn't argue, he drove right off. "Dada" Bra sniffed, "You got hurt" "I'm fine princess" He reassured her, rubbing her hair down. "But he hit you, I'll go get him for you if you want me to" Bra looked up at him. Vegeta smiled "That's o.k. I don't think he'll be messing with me anymore, not after that kick" Vegeta said the last part to himself.  
  
"I can't believe you did that in front of these children" Bulma glared at him. "They're going to be doing the same thing a few years from now, might as well learn it from the master" he smirked. "Baka" Bulma mumbled.  
  
Meanwhile, on the plane. "Now when we land," Gohan said to his love, "We will walk to the entrance of the airport, where a limo is to pick us up and take us to the suite" "Then what do we do after that, go find the mall?" Videl asked  
  
"I guess, nothing else to do 'til tomorrow" he said, "I guess we can find a gas station and ask them for directions, we need to rent a car though." Gohan started to think. "Well, maybe we can get the limo driver to take us to a car renting place after we put our stuff in our hotel room." "Yeah! That's a great idea! So what kind of car you want?" He looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, something fancy but not too fancy, big but not too big, just big enough to comfortably fit 2 people. You know what I mean?" "Yeah, I know. Wouldn't want to be cramped in there." "(Sigh) 1 hour and 45 minutes left" she looked at her clock.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Sons residence. (HONK, HONK!!) "Oh, that must be Bulma!" Chic hi grabbed her purse off the couch and scurried out the door. "Hey Chi!" Bulma called out the window. "Hey Bul-chan, hey Goten!" She locked the door. Chi Chi ran up to the car and slid the door open.  
  
"There's my baby!" Chi Chi sat in her seat and kissed Goten on the head. "Hey Pan, hey Trunks" "Hi Grandma!" Pan waved. "Hi Goten's mom" Trunks said. Chi Chi laughed, 'Goten's mom, doesn't he know my name.' "Hello Chi Chi dear" Mrs. Briefs hugged her. "Hi," Chi Chi said hugging her back.  
  
"Hey Mirai" "Hey Ms. Chi" Chi Chi rested her arms by Vegeta head on the back of the seat. "Hello Vegeta" she gave him a pat on the head. Vegeta gave her that 'oh, its just you' look. "Hmpf" said you know who. "Nice to see you too" Chi Chi smirked. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "Hey Bra!" Chi Chi gave her a peck on the head "Hi Goten's mama!" She waved. "  
  
It's Ms. Chi Chi, not Goten's mom" "But you awe" Chi Chi sighed and set back.  
  
  
  
"What restaurant are we going to?" Chi Chi asked Mirai Trunks. He stopped the car. He turned around and looked at Bulma, "Where ARE we going mother?" He raised an eyebrow. Vegeta frowned, "You mean you've been driving around for 10 minutes and didn't know where the @&#$ you were going?!?!?" "Vegeta!" Chi Chi hit him in the head. "What did I tell you about that language of yours?!" "Sorry 'mother'" Vegeta said acting VERY sarcastic.  
  
"Well.I guess we can go to that restaurant, Ryan's." Bulma said. Vegeta gave her a confused look, "You humans.. name restaurants after yourselves?" Vegeta said in an amused tone as he raised an eyebrow. Bulma stared at him for a moment with that 'stop being smart' look, then said to M. Trunks "Just head to Ryan's" M. Trunks drove on.  
  
  
  
"We would like the Buffet" Bulma said to the cashier. Vegeta was holding his 'princess' and Pan because she wouldn't shut up until he did.and because he kind of didn't mind, not that he would TELL anybody that. Trunks and Goten were standing by Bulma's legs. Mrs. Briefs, Chi Chi, and Mirai were behind Bulma.  
  
"That'll be 32.64" the man said. Chi Chi started to dig in her purse to pay her part. "Oh no Chi, I'll pay" Bulma handed the man a credit card. "You sure" Chi Chi felt a little guilty, even if Bulma was the richest woman in the world. She always took care of herself and paid her own way, so she felt a little weird. "Of course."  
  
"There's 9 of you" the man counted. "Follow me please" them man said as he walked down the isle. They group followed along. "D^%&, is this place a magnet for ugly people?" Vegeta asked Bulma. Bulma elbowed him in the side, "Be quiet!" she whispered loudly. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Well YOU did come here Uncle Vegeta" Pan insulted him. "YOU of ALL people have no right to be calling somebody ugly" Pan hit him on the chest. "Mirai" Pan turned to him with a frown, "Give me that sword!" "Umm.I don't have it" "Stop being so loud!" Bulma whispered loudly again at them. "Oh you!" Pan gave him a big wet kiss. "There, and you can't wipe it off because your hands are full." Pan smirked. "I could just drop you though" he smirked back. Pan frowned.  
  
"Here's your table ma'am" He walked up to a beautiful wooden table with eight chairs around it. The table and chairs had a fine finish on them and the light reflecting off the furniture made it look even better. "Oh, that's a beautiful table! Thank you dear!" Bunny thanked the waiter. "Your welcome ma'am" "Oh, could you get some chairs for the little ones, they won't be able to reach that" "Four chairs?" He asked. "Just three" Vegeta said. "Ok sir" He walked off.  
  
Meanwhile, on the plane. "Ugh! I'm going to lose my mind! We have an hours and a half left, it's going too slow!" Videl grabbed her hair and started tugging on it. "Calm down, have some patience Videl, besides, your making a scene." Gohan looked around to see a few heads turned their way.  
  
"I don't care, tell them to f&%* off!" "I can't do that Videl, it's rude" Gohan gave her that 'You know that's wrong' look. "Oh fine! I wonder how Pan-chan is doing" Videl sighed. "She's probably hanging all over Vegeta or harassing Trunks or something, speaking of Trunks, M. Trunks is back"  
  
"Who?" Videl raised an eyebrow. "Mirai Trunks is the one who warned us about the androids, he comes from 20 years into the future, he had this time machine that he uses. In his world, all of the Z crew is dead, it's only my mom, his mom and himself left." "That's so sad!" Videl said. "Yeah, we've been trying to think of a way to bring get everybody back in his time, we can't use the dragon balls in our time, and he has none in his, that's the difficult part. I'll tell you more about it some other time" "O.k." They both sat back.  
  
"Stop throwing food at me you stupid boy!" Pan yelled at Trunks, though not loud enough to get the whole restaurant's attention. "What ever are you talking about Pan" Trunks asked innocently. "Don't act like you don't know!" "Will you two shut up?!?" Vegeta said, getting annoyed by the fighting they had been doing ever since they got their food. "Honestly, you two, the food is for eating!" Bulma added.  
  
"But Ms. Bulma!" Pan whined, "He started it!" "I said STOP!" By then a few people were looking. "WHAT?!?" Vegeta yelled at them, they IMMEDIATELY turned around. Vegeta was the table was a rectangular one. Vegeta sat, like always on the left end, like he usually sits on the ends. Bra was sitting in his lap. Bulma, Chi Chi and Trunks were on Vegeta's left in that order. On Vegeta's right were Goten, Mrs. Briefs, and Pan in that order. Mirai was sitting directly across from Vegeta. The kids were in chairs LIKE high chairs, but the chairs came just high enough for them to reach their food with no hassle and they're weren't any straps on them to hold them in since the chair could scoot under the table like a regular chair, therefore it was not needed. The three chairs that were there were moved into the back.  
  
"Bra, the food is suppose to go in your mouth, not on your face" Vegeta wiped some mash potatoes with a napkin off of Bra's cheek. Vegeta was already through eating and was trying to feed Bra, since she couldn't eat by herself. She wasn't doing a very good job eating, but she was SO CUTE! (ahem) Anyway.  
  
"Now look" Vegeta said to Bra, loud just loud enough for Bra, him, and the people sitting immediately next to him (Goten and Bulma) to hear. "A princess doesn't look good if she throwing food on her face, you with me?" Bra nodded. "Therefore, you use silverware, like a fork, knife, and spoon.well, you may not be fooling around with knives right now, I'd rather not walk in to see you throat slit," Vegeta shuddered, "But the rest are ok"  
  
"Vegeta, she 6 months old, she isn't going to be using silverware for a long time" Bulma laughed, although not loud enough for people to start staring. "That's the same thing you said about her walking last week, then she walks before we leave the house." "Yeah mama!" Bra frowned. "Don't talk with food in your mouth." Vegeta told Bra.  
  
"She can walk?!" Chi Chi blurted out. A few people looked, but then went back to eating. Even though her sons had started walking at very young ages, they weren't six months. "Yeah, Vegeta got her to walk before we left to get you" "Vegeta?" Chi Chi cocked an eyebrow at him. Vegeta gave her an ice-cold glare.  
  
"You seem to have a problem with that," Vegeta said in a very low, threatening tone. "No. No problem, it's just that Bulma tried to get her to walk a million times, you try it once and she does it" Chi Chi turned back to her food. "Well, it's obvious I'm a lot better than the woman" He showed Bra how to hold the spoon in her hand. "What do you mean your better than ME?!" Bulma retorted quite loudly. " Temper, temper, Bulma, we wouldn't want to cause a scene" Vegeta taunted. If I didn't know better, I'd say he lived for the soul purpose of torturing her.  
  
Bulma growled but remained quiet. 'I'm going to KILL YOU, just wait til we get out of here!' 'Now now woman, have we forgotten that I can still here your big mouth' Vegeta answered her thought. 'I DON'T CARE!!!' Vegeta winced. 'Kuso, do you always have to be so loud!' 'AHHHHHHH' By now, Vegeta's head was hurting so he decided to stop taunting until the ringing stopped.  
  
"I did it dada!" Bra had just fed her self some macaroni w/ a fork. "That's my princess" he gave her a kissy pooh. Bulma's eyes widened as she put her hands on her hips. "This is insane! I can't even get her to EAT at times, now she's using silverware cuz her 'dada' said so!" Everybody laughed. "There's nothing funny! How can you get her to and not me?!" She snarled at Vegeta. "Your so rude and obnoxious and mean and." Bra cut her off "Dada's nice mama" She turned around in his lap and gave him a hug. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Vegeta's nice" Goten added. Vegeta's smirked widened a bit. "Yeah, dad's cool!" Trunks exclaimed from the other side of the table. Vegeta's smirked widened some more. "Yeah, I like Uncle Veggie-Chan Miss Bulma" Pan said. He smirked some more. Bulma looked wide eyed around the table "Does.anybody else have something to say about the Grinch here" "Well." Mrs. Briefs started. Bulma gasped. "MOM!!" heads were turning again. "Well now honey, Vegeta's a very nice young man" "Yeah Bulma, he's not that bad.at times" Chi Chi looked at him when she said the last part. "I think your out-voted woman" I don't think Vegeta's smirk could have gotten any bigger. "Oh I give up!" Bulma sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the suite. "The suite looks beautiful!" Videl ran around the suite, ooohing and aaahing. Gohan also looked around, though not as excitedly as Videl. 'Must be a woman thing' he thought. "Come on, it's getting pretty late out here, You don't want the car place to close, now do you?" the limo driver asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right, let's go Videl!" Gohan shouted from the living room to make sure she heard him. "Coming!" she ran from the bedroom. Gohan locked the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Briefs' home. "Good night Uncle Veggie-Chan" Pan gave him a kiss than jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. He watched her go up the stairs, 'I shouldn't get so close to her. When Kakkarot comes back, she'll spend all her time with him anyway' Vegeta thought as he flipped channels to the TV, 'Not that I CARE of course.' It was 10:37. They had just gotten back from dinner about an hour or so ago. Bra was already asleep, as was Mrs. Briefs, Trunks and Goten. Pan goes to sleep later than she usually should, she just didn't like to go to sleep, kinda like Vegeta.  
  
The door to her guest room was already open. She ran in to see Bulma putting her stuff up. "Ready for bed Pan?" Bulma turned to her. "No, but your gonna make me anyway." "Oh you" Bulma picked her up and sat her down on the bed. "Now you know it's not healthy to stay up all night" "But I'm not sleepy" Pan pouted. "Lay down and sleep" Bulma ordered. "Fine!" Pan angrily scrambled into her covers.  
  
Bulma started walking out. "Aunt Bulma" Pan sat up. Bulma turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is it, sweetheart" "What's a whore?" Bulma was taken back by this question. "Why do you want to know that?" "Well I heard you were a whore and a sun of a b*%$^" "What!?!? From who?!?!" Bulma asked looking ticked off. "Uncle Vegeta, he told me in the car" "VVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT TTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma's voice boomed through the whole house.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
  
  
Welp that's the 8th chapter for ya. I might add more on Gohan and Videl's part, I was kinda in a rush. Do you know how long I spent on that?! Well, not because it was long, just that I was being lazy and waiting for fanfiction.net to come back up. The last chapter I finished a couple of weeks ago. But anyway, review ppl! Love reviews!  
  
Next chapter is, mainly, on morning time, when everybody wakes up and has, one of three of my favorite meals, breakfast! Next time on Dragon Ball Z! 


	9. CH 9: Good Morning Sunshine!

Disclaimer: read the last one  
  
Ok, 9th chapter here! How are you beautiful people today? I think they'll probably be only 2 or 3 in this saga, then I'll begin my next one called 'The Goku Saga'. Why is it named Goku? You'll find out later. Oh and I also wanna say that the tragedy that's happen to us this year is very sad, and no one that died deserved. I hope you keep them in your hearts and move on because today's a brand new day and were not gonna let any terrorists ruin our lives. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Good Mornin' Sunshine!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Vegeta!" Pan jumped up and down on Vegeta's stomach. It was 7:05. Vegeta was still asleep in his room.that is until Pan woke him up. She was wearing some black jeans and a red top with short sleeves. "What, what, what!?!?" Vegeta shot his eyes open and glared at the 1 year old that somehow got in his room  
  
"Mornin' Uncle Veggie-chan!" Pan sat down on his stomach. She had woken up early. "How the @^*&# did you get in here anyway?" Vegeta sat up, which made Pan fall on her back onto his legs. "Miss Bulma woke up early and came to check on me, and since I was awake," Pan sat up, " She told me to wake you up. She said something about not wanting to deal with some idiot, whoever that is" Pan shrugged.  
  
She got up and put her arms around his neck. (Kiss) "You're my favoritest Uncle(kiss)!" "Must you keep on slobbing on me brat?" "It is NOT slobbing, it is a beautiful kiss from beautiful person" "I'll assume your talking about yourself since your face doesn't really show any proof that you were." "Whatever" Vegeta got up, Pan clinging on his neck, and walked around the bed and into the John.  
  
1 Meanwhile, in the hotel in L.A. "Gohan, wake up, breakfast is ready!" "Huh?!? What?!?" Gohan shot up and looked around. "I said breakfast is ready you idiot! Get down here now!" "Coming Videl!" Gohan yawned and stretched, scratched his back a little.  
  
He walked through the living room, rubbing his eyes. "Hey babe" Gohan kissed Videl. She was wearing her blue night gown, Gohan on the other hand was wearing an old t-shirt and some boxers. "I think I should have let you take a bath and put on some decent clothes before you came down" Videl looked at him in disgust.  
  
"I'll do all that after breakfast." Gohan sat down. "Here you go" Videl sat his 'plates' in front of him. Videl pulled out a time watch. "Ready, set, go!" Videl pressed the button and the clock started. Gohan started chowing down. "Done!" Gohan said after stuffing the last blue-berry pancake into his mouth.  
  
"Hmmm.11.2 seconds, record time for 10 plates" "Welp, I'm gonna go take a bath" Gohan stood up. "Okay" Videl went toward the living room to watch TV. {After this, I won't be talking about Gohan and Videl's trip much}  
  
"Where is that !@#$% anyway?" Vegeta sat Pan on the counter connected to the sink. "Ummm.didn't she say not to call her 'that'?" Pan shuddered, remembering last night. "Whatever, I don't care what she said, besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.or my ears."  
  
"So where is she?" Vegeta looked around in the wooden cabinet, directly above the sink. "She's downstairs with Mrs. Briefs cooking breakfast. She told me to tell you to wake up the others. "Kuso, always having me do her dirty work!" Vegeta pulled out the toothpaste.  
  
He brushed his teeth and.stuff, whatever. Anyway, he picked up Pan and walked out of the bathroom, tossing her on the bed as he passed it to get to the big closet. He opened it up and started looking around.  
  
"You stupid man, that was NO way to treat a beautiful young lady!" Pan sat up and frowned at him. Vegeta turned his head toward her, "I didn't toss a 'beautiful young woman' on the bed, I tossed you" He turned back to the closet and grabbed out a shirt and pants.  
  
"And I didn't pick a handsome, young GETLEMEN for a Uncle, I chose you!" Pan glared at him. He snorted as he walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
5 minutes later, Vegeta walked out of the bathroom wearing a white muscle shirt and some blue jeans. "Come on brat," Pan bounced over to her favorite Uncle. Vegeta picked her up, supporting her with his arm, "Let's go wake up these other brats.and my daughter" "Hmpf, she's stupid" Vegeta gave her a cold stare "Hey, that's my princess your talking about brat, don't push your luck!" Vegeta said as he walked out the bedroom door and slammed it.  
  
"Boy, wake up!" Vegeta hit M. Trunks with the pillow. ""Mom, five more minutes, I own Capsule Corps, I can be late" M. Trunks mumbled as he turned, back facing Vegeta. "Isn't he beautiful Uncle Vegeta?" Pan dazed at Mirai Trunks. "No" Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boy, get up, I'm not playing!" he hit 'em with the pillow harder. "Mom, come on, I'm tired" M. Trunks took the pillow from Vegeta's grasp and put it under his head, "Just put breakfast in the microwave."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER BOY, GET UP!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. "WHAT, WHO, WHY, WHEN, WHERE, HOW!?!?!?!?" M. Trunks nearly hit the ceiling jumping up in surprise. He frantically looked around the room. "What's wrong, what's wrong?!?"  
  
"Nothing you idiot, wake up!" M. Trunks turned around to see his father quite angry. "Oh.he he, hi dad" Trunks said in a little voice, scratching the back of his head. "he he, I boy" Vegeta mocked.  
  
"Hey, how was I suppose to know it was you?" Trunks shrugged. "Do I sound like a woman, better yet your mother?!?" "Not.really, never mind. Oh, hey Pan" Trunks stood up and patted her on the head.  
  
"I am no dog!" Pan smacked his hand away. "Wow, she acts like," Vegeta gave him a nice glare, "Never mind." "Hi M. Trunksie-chan!" Pan kissed him on the cheek and blushed. M. Trunks raised an eyebrow. He looked at Vegeta, Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on brats, wake up" Vegeta said loudly in Trunks' room. "Dad, I don't wanna get up" Trunks whined as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, me either" Goten said from the corner of the room. "Don't make me repeat myself!" "Fine, fine, I'm up" Trunks stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Come on Goten, get up" "I'm coming, gosh!" Goten walked over to Trunks. "You three head downstairs." "Okay" M. Trunks started out the door, Trunks and Goten following.  
  
"Wake up Bra" Vegeta gently rubbed her back. She yawned and looked up to see her favorite person.Pan!! No, actually her favorite is Vegeta. "Dada!" She stood up and reached out for him. He picked her up and she gave him a kissy. Then, her stomach growled. "I'm hungwy" she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"So am I Uncle Veggie-chan" Pan agreed. "Well, let's go then." Vegeta headed out of Bra's room, shutting the door behind him, and started down the steps. "Where's mommy?" Bra asked him. "Downstairs cooking, 'Unfortunately'" Vegeta thought as he reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
He walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "About time you got here" Bulma muttered, fixing the food. She was wearing a pair of denim pants with a white tank top that had the numbers 88 on it. "Well, I would have been down here sooner if SOMEBODY didn't leave me to wake the whole house up!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Hello Veggie-chan" Mrs. Briefs pranced over to him. She was wearing her usual get up(let's just say she has more than one of those outfits).  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Bra, Pan" "Hi grandma" Bra waved. "Well now let's get you a high chair Bra-chan" she took Bra from Vegeta.  
  
She walked over by the door that led to the storage room. "Here we go" Bunny picked up the high chair, with one hand, carrying it over by her seat, directly across from Mirai Trunks. She sat Bra down in the seat and fastened her in. Trunks and Goten had the same kind of chairs like at the restaurant, they were made for toddlers.  
  
Vegeta sat down in the seat on the right end of the table by Bulma, where he usually sits. He sat Pan down on the table on the left of him. "I'm hungry Miss Bulma" Pan whined. "Well, I'm fixing the plates as fast as I can Pan-chan, be patient." Bulma said.  
  
"Dad," Trunks said. "What boy?" Vegeta asked, turning toward him. "Teach us how to throw a ki blast" "Yeah, Mr. Vegeta sir!!" Goten shouted. "Fine" Vegeta said. "What about me?!" Pan frowned. "I don't care" Vegeta muttered. "Be outside by 9:10." "YEAH!!!!!" Trunks and Goten cheered.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, teach them how to throw a blast so they can blow up the whole house!" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Or just you" Vegeta said, giving her an evil smirk. She growled, 'Oh that MAN!!'  
  
Suddenly, Pan's back at the waist line, the part at line with her spine started to feel funny. "Miss Bulma, my back feels funny" "What? Where?" Bulma stopped fixing the plates and walked over to her. "Right here, it feels funny" Pan pointed. "Why.that's where your tail." Bulma was cut off when Pan cried out in pain as her tail sprouted from her back! "IS" Bulma finished.  
  
Everyone gasped. Well.Vegeta just went wide-eyed but whatever. "Vegeta," Bulma turned to her hubby, "How did her tail grow back?!?" Bulma exclaimed. "Don't ask me woman!" Pan wiggled her tail, "I like it" "Well, we're going to have to cut it off" Bulma sighed.  
  
Pan immediately grabbed it and held it protectively. "NO!!! I want it Miss Bulma!" "It's too dangerous Pan, if you see a full moon, you'll turn into a big ape and stomp on all of us!" "So!!" "Yeah, woman, let her keep it, she IS a saiyan! I would still have mine if one of your idiotic friends didn't cut it of when I was about to kill Kakkarot and destroy this miserable rock!"  
  
"You were gonna blow up Earth?!?" Trunks went wide-eyed. "That's so cool! Can we go destroy a planet too after you teach us how to throw a blast, huh dad?!?" Trunks said excitedly. "Yeah Mr. Vegeta Sir!" Goten exclaimed. "No you won't!" Bulma said firmly.  
  
"But mom, why not?!?" Trunks whined. "Yeah, Miss Bulma, why not?!" Pan also whined. "Because it's not right!" she said. "Fine" Trunks sighed. Mirai and Bunny were just watching the whole time. "Come on, let's eat" Bunny said, walking over to the stove.  
  
  
  
Welp, that's the end of the 9th chapter. Next time, Vegeta teaches the kids how to throw a blast. Peace out! 


	10. CH 10: Saiyan Heritage Lesson 2

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
  
  
I believe this is the 10th chapter. My comp has been messing up lately when I try to put fanfics on so bare with me. I shouldn't have more than two chapters left in this saga, and then I'll go on to the next.  
  
  
  
I'm going to start all the sagas out with the name 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan' so that they'll be easier to find then if I started them out with different things. For example, the next saga's name will show up as 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- The Goku Saga, okay?  
  
  
  
I have to say sorry to the first person to review my fanfiction on mediaminer.org because I didn't email them when my 8th chapter was up. I was going to but when I tried it said that the email address never existed, so if you give me the correct email address, I will inform you when my next chapter is up.  
  
  
  
In this chapter, Pan learns more about her race, AND she learns to throw a ki blast, although teaching HER to throw ki blast, in my opinion, isn't too smart. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Saiyan Heritage Lesson 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, in order to learn how to throw a ki blast, you must pay attention! That means no arguing, no playing around, no flirting" Vegeta turned to Pan and Trunks, who hmphed and looked away, "And absolutely NO GIVING UP! You will ALL learn to throw a ki blast before this day is over, do you understand?!" "Yes sir" Pan, Trunks, and Goten said in unison.  
  
  
  
It was 9:15. Vegeta and his students were outside in the lawn on the grass. Vegeta was sitting on a stool. Pan, Trunks, and Goten we all sitting in front of him. Trunks was wearing a…blue shirt and some jeans. Goten was wearing…uh…a…yellow 'save the trees' shirt with some blue jeans (Sorry people, I'm not too good at this, bare with me)?  
  
  
  
"Good, now let's begin. Put your hands together, leaving space for the ki, and concentrate on your ki." Vegeta said. "Huh?! Do what?" Pan gave him that 'your crazy' look. "Concentrate on your ki. You DO have some power in that pathetic little body of yours, don't you?"  
  
  
  
"YES!! And I do NOT have a pathetic little body, you're just jealous." "You wish" Vegeta muttered. Pan started to concentrate. Trunks and Goten had lost their concentration when Pan started babbling, but they got back on track. Trunks and Goten were older than Pan, and they've done little training exercises with Veggie-chan before, so it was easier for them to do it.  
  
  
  
Pan on the other hand, didn't even know what ki was, so se a having a pretty hard time trying to concentrate on it. They sat there for at least 20 minutes trying to bring their ki out. "Hey, I'm getting this feeling in my stomach" Trunks said. "Yeah, so am I" Goten agreed.  
  
  
  
"Good, that means you found it, now bring it out" Goten and Trunks concentrated on bring their ki out while Pan got jealous that they had found it and not her. "I think I got it Mr. Vegeta sir!" Goten shouted as he saw some light coming from his palm. Vegeta looked over, "You haven't did it yet, you can't throw light, the actual ki has to come"  
  
  
  
"You mean like this dad?!?" Trunks turned toward Vegeta, holding his palm out which held a very small ki blast, but a ki blast, nonetheless. Now Pan really started to get mad. 'Why can't I do this, they're just stupid boys, I actually USE my brain!' Pan got angrier. Her tailed jerked in agitation. "You're doing better, but make it bigger." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
"How can you make it bigger Mr. Vegeta sir?" Goten asked while trying to keep his ki from fading. 'What the f*%& is up with that Mr. Vegeta sir s ^%^, I swear if he calls me that one more time! How do you make the ki bigger?!? What kind of question is that?!? That boy is a bad influence on Trunks, he's going to turn him into an idiot! The kid acts EXACTLY like kakkarot, they're both annoying and stupid! I don't know why I put up with him! Well…at least he LIKES to fight.' Vegeta calmed himself.  
  
  
  
"You make it bigger by putting more KI into it" Vegeta said low but threatening, giving him that 'don't ask me a stupid question again' look. "I got it dad!" Trunks held up a decent sized ki. "Good, now you can throw it, but not yet! Wait until he gets it, then I'll let ya'll level a tree, a big rock, your mother, either will do" Vegeta smirked. 'Forget this!' Pan jumped up and stomped toward the house.  
  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed her tail as she walked by him. "Ouch! Let go old man, that hurts!" Pan yelled back at him angrily as he held on to it, not turning around to look at him. Vegeta looked down at her tail, which was red! Her tail had changed colors! He had never seen nor heard of any saiyans whose tail color would change with emotion. The hairs on her tail were straight up like a cat that had just been attacked by a dog.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "I'll assume you're angry" Vegeta looked up at her. She didn't turn around. He looked back at her tail, which turned blue at the tip of the tail. 'Does blue represent…sadness?' Vegeta wondered. It was the only thing he could come up with.  
  
  
  
"You two go practice this some more behind the house or something, don't go off too far." Vegeta told Goten and Trunks. "Okay dad!" they ran off behind the house to go find something to blow up. "Brat, look at me" Pan didn't look, she just dropped her head and shook it side to side. He heard some sniffling. 'Why has Kami forsaken me' Vegeta thought.  
  
He pulled her closer to him by her tail. "Pan, turn around" he said firmly but softly. Pan hesitated, but turned around slowly and dropped her head to the ground. He pulled her chin up, making her look at him. Tears were welling up from her eyes. She still looked as if she was angry, but she had that hint of sadness in her eyes, along with those tears of course. "What's wrong with you?" another tear rolled down her eye.  
  
  
  
"I can't do it." She sniffed. "What did I say before we even started?" Vegeta asked her. "I could have sworn I said no giving up nice and clear for all 3 of you" "Pan jerked her head out of his grasp and glared at him. "I'm not giving up!" she defended herself. Her tail became a little darker red in color while the tip remained a light blue.  
  
  
  
"Oh really, then what are you doing?" Vegeta acted as if she was going to give him a good explanation. "I'm just quitting." She wiped a tear away. Vegeta gave that 'don't give me that bull-$&%@' look. "Last time I heard, it was called giving up"  
  
  
  
"But I can't do it!" Another tears rolled down. Now a ¼ of her tail was blue. "Come here" Vegeta sighed. She crawled in his lap and rested her head on his chest, where she started whimpering. "You give up too easily," he said, brushing her hair down with his hand. "It's too hard" she whined. "Goten and Trunks already did it, I can't even find my ki!" her red tail hairs stuck up straighter.  
  
  
  
"They've fooled around with their ki before, you didn't even know what a ki was, you can't expect to go as fast as them." "I know, but I wanna fight too" Pan started whimpering. "Stop bawling, you can't do everything just like that, it takes practice."  
  
  
  
"Well I was practicing and I couldn't make one." "You've never dealt with ki before, they have, you're just going to have to practice more often than them. Saiyans can do anything they set they mind to, even if they are a quarter-breed." Vegeta looked down at her. She had a faint smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, did you like my grandpa?" Pan looked at him. 'She HAD to ask THAT!' Vegeta thought, 'How do I answer that?' Vegeta thought for a minute, then he spoke, "Aren't we getting off the subject here?" Vegeta asked, trying to get around from answering the question. "But I wanna know!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled for a minute, then spoke "At times, he was…okay, but others times, I wanted him dead. Now that he is, I have no real challenges, and I can't beat him if he's dead and I'm not, so it's a no- win situation with him, and besides, I'm not the one who got the pleasure in killing him, Cell did. You are NOT to tell anyone I said that!" He said.  
  
  
  
"Why did you wanna kill him?" "Well…you see, I've never beaten your grandfather before, so me killing him would one, beat him, and two, get him out of my hair, and a few a other things I'll tell you when your old enough to understand" Pan giggled. "I don't think my grandpa could have been THAT annoying" "Exactly which one of us knows him, me or you?"  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine. What did saiyans do for a living?" she asked him. "Kill" her eyes widened. "Really, was it fun?!?" Vegeta chuckled. "Well, it wasn't at first, but when your born for the soul purpose to kill, you either like it, or be stuck doing it against your will. Of course I don't just go around killing everybody anymore, otherwise I'd have to hear that woman yell and scream about it, but I get an occasional kill once in a while, don't tell anybody that though"  
  
  
  
"Why did ya'll kill?" "Because if we didn't, Frieza would have killed us for not obeying him. We obeyed him, and got killed anyway." Vegeta hmphed. "He killed you?" Pan raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta growled, "Yes, long after my planet got destroyed though."  
  
  
  
"Well if you died, how are you here?" Pan asked, not believing him. "We use the dragon balls, which is how we plan on bring that idiot Kakkarot back." "kakka who?" "Your grandfather, that's his saiyan name. They idiots call him 'Goku'" "Ohhhhhhhhhhh" Pan said. Vegeta looked at her tail, it was back to its normal color.  
  
  
  
"What's a super saiyan?" Pan asked him. "Where did you hear super saiyan from?" "My daddy, he said something about grandpa teaching him how to go super saiyan to my mom" "And he said this when?" Vegeta asked. "Two weeks after I was born" "Well, you have good memory. A super saiyan is when a saiyan gets a boost in power, they're hair turns golden and their eyes are green. Their hair stands up straighter. It's a saiyan form." Vegeta explained.  
  
  
  
"Can you go super saiyan?" "Yes, and so can any other saiyan alive except for you, Bra, Trunks, and Goten." "I wanna be a super saiyan!" Pan pouted. "You can't start at the top brat, work your way up. Now go find Trunks and his idiotic friend and keep trying."  
  
  
  
"Okay Uncle Veggie-chan" she kissed him on the cheek and ran off behind the house. "Brat" he called after her. "Yes?" she turned around. "This moment….never happened." Vegeta gave her a stern look. "Ok!" she ran off.  
  
  
  
'I can't believe I just did that. I need to stop getting so attached to that brat, she's making me weak…well, weaker. I'm leaving this planet!…one day' He stood up and walked toward the door. He didn't say it, but he actually felt pretty good inside for making her feel better. 'I'm sure that woman was watching'.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the house. "Did you see that mom?! I never realized how good Vegeta was with kids" Bulma sat down at the table in the kitchen. "Well I'm not surprised, he is a man of many talents after all" Mrs. Briefs poured some more coffee into her cup.  
  
  
  
"Have you noticed Pan's been hanging around Vegeta and he doesn't seem to mind? She was jumping up and down on him this morning and the only real screaming I heard him do was to Mirai-chan." "Yeah, he really seems to like Pan-chan a lot, even if he doesn't admit it" Bunny said.  
  
  
  
(Slam!) "Vegeta's back in." Bulma said. He walked into the kitchen. "What are you looking at?" Vegeta glared at Bulma as he went into the fridge to get something to drink. "Not much" she muttered. "Whatever ugly" Vegeta got out the carton of milk.  
  
  
  
"You aren't planning to drink that whole carton, therefore, leaving us with no milk, are you?" Bulma asked as if she didn't already know the answer to her question. Vegeta drunk the whole carton in one gulp, "Woman, you can read me like a book sometimes" he threw the carton in the garbage and walked out the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Did you see that mom, that was all the drink left, what are we suppose to drink now?!?" Bulma fumed. "Calm down honey, I was about to go to the gas station to get me something me some Butter Pecan (yum!) ice cream anyway, I'll just get us a few sprites while I'm there" "Mom, you are so impossible!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe, but so are you" Bunny smiled at her, and then walked out the kitchen. "I am not!" Bulma said to herself. "I can reason, her and her 'boyfriend' both!" Bulma got up and headed up stairs to get some rest, she did get up pretty early. 'Maybe I haven't been getting enough rest lately" Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the back yard. "Did you see that Goten, I blew up that tree!" Trunks jumped up and down. "That was so cool! Let me try!" Goten concentrated, bringing up another ki blast. He aimed carefully at a rock near by, then fired. It hit the rock dead on, there was nothing but dust left.  
  
  
  
"Direct hit baby!!" Goten hooted and hollered. Pan was by a tree in the woods they were in, still trying to make a ki blast. 'I feel it, but it won't come out.' Pan thought. "What's wrong Pan, still haven't did it yet?" Trunks sat down by her. "No" Pan murmured.  
  
  
  
"Aww, come on Pan-chan, it's not that hard. Just focus" Goten leaned over looking at her hands, hair all in Pan's face. "Yeah, it's easy!" Trunks added. "I can't concentrate if you idiots are in my FACE!!!" Pan's tail turned red again and the tail hairs stuck straight up.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten both jump back in surprised. "Hey, sorry Pan, clam down" Goten backed up a little. "She's stupid anyway" Trunks hmphed. Pan looked up at him, "When I do this, you're gonna be my target!" "Whatever" "I see you two haven't accomplished to burn the whole forest down yet." Vegeta said, walking toward them.  
  
  
  
"Dad! I blew up a tree! Oh, and Goten got a rock…." Trunks stated the last part yawning. "Hey!" Goten pouted, "It was a good shot!" "Mine was better!" Trunks exclaimed. "Was not!" "Was too!" Was not!" Was too!" "NOT! "TOO!" "NOT!" "TOO!" "N.." "SHUT UP!"  
  
  
  
Both boys jumped and looked at Vegeta. "Sorry dad, he he" Trunks was looking around, trying not to make eye contact with his devil of a father. "Yeah, Mr. Vegeta sir" Goten said. Vegeta looked over at Pan. She was deep in concentration. She seemed to be glaring, her eyebrows furrowed. Her tail had a hint of red. 'What the?' Vegeta thought. He knew couldn't have been the ki blast thing, she was doing well with that at the moment. He did remember hearing some screaming coming from behind the house too. He turned back to the boys.  
  
  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Vegeta glared at them. "Nothing" they said in unison. "Your both lying! One of ya'll better tell me what's wrong with her!" "Ummm…we don't know, he he" Goten shrugged. Vegeta gave a low growl, "I am in no mood to be playing games with you two, now unless you want to live to see another day, one of you brats better tell me what is wrong with her!" Vegeta threatened. "okay, okay! Well, I went over there and asked here if she got it yet, she said no. That's the whole story." Trunks stopped.  
  
  
  
Vegeta raised his hand and started making a ki blast. "No, wait! Goten came over and we were saying some stuff about it being easy…then she screamed at us, I kind of…um, called her stupid, then she said when she got it, I would be her target." Trunks finished, still not making eye contact with Vegeta, though looking his way.  
  
  
  
Vegeta put his hand down, making the ki disappear. "Next time, leave her be and she won't threaten you" Vegeta said. "K dad, whatever you say dad!" Trunks said, not wanting to get into any more trouble. "Can we go farther down and blow up something else?" Goten asked. "Yeah, whatever" Vegeta answered.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten ran farther into the woods. "That spawn is making my boy crazy" Vegeta muttered, walking toward Pan. "Anything new?" Vegeta asked her. "I can feel it, I just can't bring it out." Pan looked at him for help. "You're straining to get it out, you have to relax." "Okay." Pan sighed as she tried again.  
  
  
  
They sat there for at least an hour. Finally, she saw some light coming out her palm. "I DID IT!!!" Pan shouted. "No, that's just light, stop getting so excited before you lose it and have to start over." "Ugly old man" Pan said, focusing back on the ki blast.  
  
  
  
Slowly but surely, it started getting some size. When it was a nice, decent size, she stopped. "Is that it?" Pan asked. "Yes." Vegeta said calmly. "YES!!!!" Pan jumped up. "Where's Trunks?" Pan looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her tail. It was green now, green with envy. Her was swaying a fast but steady pace, she was very anxious. "250 feet that way" Vegeta pointed.  
  
  
  
"Be right back, Uncle Veggie-chan" Pan gave him a quick kiss and ran off. "Stop calling me that!" Vegeta yelled at her. "Ok Uncle Vegeta!" Vegeta rubbed his temples, 'If she calls me that one more time…' Vegeta got up and started walking her way.  
  
  
  
Making sure not to make noise or lose her ki ball, Pan ran towards Trunks. 'There he is!' Pan snuck up behind a tree. Trunks and Goten were making ki ball and shooting rats and stuff. 'Ok Pan, aim it at him' she aimed carefully. 'Now….fire!' Pan shot it and ran the other way.  
  
  
  
"Ouch!!!!" Trunks yelled as the blast hit him. "Goten! Who did that?!? What was it?!?" Trunks yelled, rubbing his back. "I don't know Trunks!" Goten looked around frantically. As soon as Pan knew she was far enough to where Trunks and Goten couldn't hear, she fell down laughing.  
  
  
  
"She must have got him" Vegeta thought, walking toward Pan ki. He sensed Pan run about 100 feet back, then stop. As he approached her ki, he heard laughing. 'She did get him' He walked over to her and looked down. Pan stopped when she notice her 'Uncle Vegeta' standing over her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Uncle Vegeta" Pan stood up, wiping a tear from her eye. "Was it THAT funny?" Vegeta asked. Pan went into a giggling fit. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but gave a faint smile. 'I guess she really isn't that bad.'  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Bulma worked in her lab, Vegeta watched as the three stooges run around, blasting each other, Mrs. Briefs went shopping, carrying Bra along with her, and Chi Chi had came over for a quick visit, it was a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the 10th chapter! One more chapter remains! The next chapter isn't long. Gohan and Videl get back from their trip and come pick up Pan. It's not as boring as I'm making it out to be, but it not gonna be one of my longest chapter either. It's a very short chapter, in fact. C U next time! 


	11. CH 11: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
My computer for some reason will only put half the chapters on at times, so if it does, don't worry, I'll fix it.  
  
This is the LAST chapter of this saga! Next is...The Goku Saga! It's still about Vegeta and Pan, but Goku plays a big part, so I decided to name the saga after him! In this chapter, Videl and Gohan get back from their trip. I will need about a week from the day this chapter is put on to write some chapters for the Goku saga, so check on the fic a week from now and I should have the first chapter of the next saga up. As always, enjoy!  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
"2 hours left before we're home!" Gohan said, excitedly. "Yeah! I can't wait to see my little Pan-chan again!" Videl sighed happily. It was 10:00 P.M. there plane was due to arrive at the airport at 11:50. Everyone in the Briefs' house was sound asleep. Well...everyone except Vegeta and Pan, who were watching the movie `Scream'.  
  
"Run, run!" Pan cheered. Vegeta and Pan were in the den, on the couch. Pan was sitting on Vegeta's lap, munching some potato chips. "No, don't trip up! Stupid human, get back up and run!" Vegeta yelled at the TV. The killer jumped on it's victim and slit it's throat. "Well, that's the end." Pan yawned and put down the empty potato chip bag.. "Humans are so stupid!" Vegeta exasperated.  
  
"So when is my daddy going to pick me up?" Pan asked. "Around 12:30" Vegeta laid back and closed his eyes. "What are we going to do until then?!" Pan whined. "Go to sleep, that's what" Vegeta snarled, his eyes still closed. "But I'm not sleepy Uncle Veggie-chan" Pan pouted and frowned.  
  
"Brat. go to sleep" Vegeta got comfortable and started drift. Pan shrugged, then crawled under his crossed arms, put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down. "What are you doing, brat?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to sleep" she said, opening her eyes.  
  
"I meant upstairs on a bed, not on me!" "But I can't" Pan said. "And why not?" "What if you get lonely?" Pan looked at him with big, innocent eyes. "Don't look at me like that" Vegeta glared. "Why not?" she asked. "Because I don't like that look!" Vegeta tried to keep himself from drowning in those black pools. "But uncle Vegeta!" she pouted, giving him a even sadder look.  
  
"I said stop looking at me like that!" "Can't I stay, Prince Vegeta, sire?" Pan batted her eyes. `She just HAD to call me Prince Vegeta' "...fine, for a little while, then your leaving. Get off of me too, somebody might think I enjoy your company!" "No!" Pan snuggled closer to him. Vegeta gave a deep sigh, `Don't kill her, Don't kill her' Vegeta chanted in his head.  
  
"Night Uncle Vegeta!" Pan kissed him on the cheek. "For the last time brat! Stop calling me Uncle and kissing me! I have been tempted to kill you ever since I saw you, so unless you want to seal your fate, I suggest you stop!" Vegeta growled, stabbing her with his deadly glare. "...ok Uncle Veggie-chan, goodnight!" she kissed him 3 times and laid her head down. `I give up d#&$it!' Vegeta angrily thought, closing his eyes again.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
(Ding dong!) "That must be Gohan!" Bulma shot up from her bed and ran to the door. She was wearing a silky blue nightgown that went down to her ankles. She opened the door to see the parents of Pan-chan. "Hi Gohan, welcome back!" She gave Gohan a bear-hug. "Hey Bulma!" "Hi Videl!" Bulma hugged Videl also. "hi Bulma, where's Pan?"  
  
"I guess with Vegeta, they were watching a horror film" Bulma said. "What?!? She'll get nightmares!" Videl exclaimed. "I doubt that Videl, I have yet to see something shake Pan-chan up" Gohan laughed. "Wait a sec...it feels like Vegeta's ki in the den." Gohan said. "Well, let's go see. This way" Bulma said, walking toward the den. Gohan and Videl followed behind her, closing the door behind them selves.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called his name, approaching the couch in the den with the spiky hair. Vegeta shifted in his sleep. Bulma, Gohan and Videl walked over in front of Vegeta. "Awe, isn't that cute Videl?" Bulma sighed at the sight of Vegeta and Pan sleep.  
  
"Yeah, they look so cute!" "Yeah, I guess I live every day just to see the one time of day when Vegeta isn't frowning or smirk or giving evil smiles." Bulma giggled. "Vegeta, wake up" Bulma made an attempt to hit him on the arm, but before she could do it, Pan slapped her hand and glared at her. "Don't hit my Uncle Vegeta!" Pan yelled, then laid back down and went back to sleep.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes after she yelled. He looked up to see his wife. "What do you want?!? The Prince of Saiyans needs his sleep!" Vegeta scowled. "I didn't even know you slept!" Gohan joked, though it was true. Vegeta rarely slept and when he did, he would wake up before anybody knew that he did go to sleep.  
  
"Funny, you should be a comedian, after all, you're father is the biggest clown I know" Vegeta smirked. Gohan frowned. "My dad isn't stupid" "Oh, forgive me, mentally challenged" Vegeta corrected himself.  
  
"He's not retarded or stupid Vegeta, he can just be...naive at times" Gohan said. "Yeah, whatever" Vegeta mumbled. "Can we have our daughter now?" Videl asked, looking at Pan. "Where?" Vegeta looked around, forgetting he was holding her, then looked down to see her.  
  
"Oh, this brat" Vegeta muttered. "Get up!" Pan yawned and opened one eye. She looked at Vegeta for a second, gave him a kiss and went back to sleep. Vegeta turned to Gohan "If this brat slobs on me one more time..." Vegeta warned.  
  
"Pan, come on, time to go home." Gohan made an attempt to pick Pan up, but it was in vain. She just swatted his hands away. "Pan, get up!" Videl ordered. Pan just snuggled closer to Vegeta "I don't want to mommy!"  
  
"Brat, get up!" Pan looked at him, "But Uncle Vegeta!" Pan whined. "If you want to live, you'll get off me" Vegeta calmly threatened, though he wouldn't have done anything, anyway. "Come on Pan, you can always visit with Goten" Gohan said. "Ok! Bye Uncle Veggie-chan" she kissed him AGAIN! Vegeta gave the meanest growl.  
  
Pan gave him a tight hug around the neck, then reached out for her daddy. Gohan picked her up and gave her a kiss. "We're you good for your `Uncle' Vegeta" Gohan said Uncle slowly. "No!" Bulma and Vegeta said in unison.  
  
"Don't listen to them, they're just old and grumpy!" She stuck her tongue out. "WHAT?!? I'm not old! Who are you calling grumpy you..AHH! Get that child away from me!" Gohan and Videl were laughing they're heads off.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Bulma" Pan reached over to Bulma, who was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Gohan, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bulma smiled. "Ugh! How can I stay mad at you?" Bulma kissed her on the cheek, "Bye sweetheart"  
  
"Suck-up" Vegeta muttered. "I am not!" Pan yelled as they her and and her exited the den and out the front door. "You know, she's reminds me of you, you both drive me crazy!" Bulma exasperated. "I'm going to bed" Bulma headed up stairs.  
  
That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
That is the LAST chapter! Did you like? Well, even if you didn't, review plz! I will have the new saga started by the time a week has passed. See ya!  
  
. 


End file.
